


Trust

by Amwiththewind



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amwiththewind/pseuds/Amwiththewind
Summary: Kodya grows on Gyrus.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei & Kodya Karevic
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Timeline: * if u want story to make sense give this a/n a quick read

2\. Don's thoughts

1\. Kodya's experience meeting Gyrus, will be continued in ch2 & 3\. More development of their relationship. Nothing too extreme, I suck at writing as it is.

3\. Gyrus' thoughts Leaves off from Don's thoughts. Don's thoughts take place a few weeks b4 Gyrus destroys the room of swords.

**Don**

Everything about Gyrus was fluid: the way he talked, his voice, the way he tended to shrug his shoulders when he collected a boss sword like it was nothing and deflected praise; the way he fought- a tidal wave at his worse. Overwhelming and devastating if he desired to be.

Like his breaking point, things seemed to naturally gravitate toward his charisma. From the sidelines Don also stood proudly, watching as Gyrus played his part like a violin, while unbeknownst to him, was being played as well.

However, much like his previous iterations, Gyrus became more unpredictable as he ventured his mind. Consolidating with the shadows, and becoming more and more weary of Don's attempts to mitigate his fears of whom he should trust.

Don once again found himself contemplating his next move as he watched Gyrus struggle to choose a side. Frustration ate at the older Spanish man. A few more swords and they would be halfway done completing the room of swords. Never had he been so close. He needed insurance to keep Gyrus by his side.

Then, like prayer answered, Kodya had come along.

The Russian boy was of no significance at first. Like the other family members Gyrus paid little attention to him.

Kodya was...different. He was not like the rest of the family members who backed down after Gyrus subtly turned down invatations to train and interact. Kodya was determined and talented even if his temper could get the best of him at times. Over the next few voyages, and three swords later the two had become quite close...

Kodya was the beacon who extinguished Gyrus' shadows. He was the gravity that anchored the astronaut. The Russian boy was naïve and loyal to the cause, which by extension, so was Gyrus. If not for Kodya, Gyrus would've lost his way and turned against Don long ago. Just as his treacherous reincarnations had done. But not this time.

Don would make sure of it.

"Ah, amigo! I've been looking for you." Don clapped a hand against Kodya's steady shoulder.

The boy turned in surprise at the contact. Cool blue eyes defused in recognition of older man.

"Expecting someone else?" Don asked, knowing he had sent Gyrus on a runaround mission just a few hours earlier.

Gyrus had become quite protective of Kodya as of lately, especially around Don himself. He would have to plant seeds of doubt in Kodya if he wanted his maintain his leverage over Gyrus and keep both men on his side.

"Er, no. You just surprised me." Kodya was obviously lying, but Don dismissed it, nodding and speaking apologies.

"Yes, of course. Say friend, do you mind speaking in private? It's about Gyrus..."

**Kodya**

The earliest memory he had of Gyrus was the other boy hovering over him with a black halo, lighting his features in a fierce light. Later when lucid, Kodya would realize it was the engineer partially blocking out the sun.

His savior was patting him on the back, as Kodya hacked up what was left in his lungs. They were both drenched and shivering so hard it hurt.

"That's it," the other boy coaxed. "You'll be just fine."

Kodya was distracted by a group who gathered around the two. One of the members was the girl he had been trying to help.

"What's your name, kid?" Gyrus had asked, bringing Kodya's attention back to him. Kodya felt like a drowned rat. On the other hand the boy in front of him looked like a saint, water dripping from the contours of his strong jaw and long dark lashes. He still looked heroic all the while inspecting him for additional injuries with his amicable violet eyes. When they caught Kodya's cobalt ones, Kodya realized he had been staring. Then he realized the boy was still waiting on a response.

"Kodya." The Russian responded, finally managing an upright position. His heart was hammering in his chest, and it wasn't just from the adrenaline.

.

.

.

'Make yourself useful, rookie.'

 _She's a rookie herself. Came a month before us._ Kodya thought heatedly, launching another another arrow that struck its mark; in seven other split arrows that had been impaled into the first.

It had been about roughly four months since the first time he had requested apprenticeship from Gyrus but the words still bothered him.

Normally on days like this Nephthys was usually the one to console him. With Gyrus returning from a mission only a few hours prior, she was stuck in the med bay treating family member who had gotten injured. Kodya's spells could offer soothing and some minor healing, but it was nothing compared to his friend's ability. Another area he felt useless in.

Due to everyone hogging up the room of swords to throw a huge celebratory party and Ragan's obnoxious tendency to give others a hearty slap on the back when drunk, Kodya had confined himself to the training room.

Normally he trained on weaker monsters in the realms, but he had to have at least a party of three since he hadn't been assigned any missions. Kodya doubted anyone would leave the celebration for training.

Kodya loaded an arrow in preparation for his next shot.

"Nice marksmanship."

Shoooosh!

The arrow missed by a longshot and Kodya jumped in his boots, whirling around to see who had interrupted him.

It was none other than Gyrus, who was chuckling softly, trying to stifle himself immediately with a cough.

"Or was that the archer who came in before you?" Gyrus couldn't help but tease.

The two barley spoke except when the occasional times Kodya offered to help when the opportunity presented itself.

"Ha that? You just surprised me." Kodya laughed as well, loading another arrow and releasing it just as easily, and this time it struck true.

Gyrus nodded in appreciation. "Impressive. How are you in combat?" He asked curiously.

Kodya wondered why Gyrus wasn't down at his own celebratory party. At the same time he realized this was his chance to impress Gyrus so he could finally get considered for a mission.

"Sword or dagger, I have bested men twice my size." Kodya stated proudly. "I've also wrestled with wild boars back with my huntsman kin."

Gyrus stared at him like he was trying to determine if Kodya was kidding or not. Then he walked over to a shelf that held an arsenal of practice weapons.

Kodya reflexively caught a bo staff that Gyrus threw him. He looked up in confusion.

Gyrus was also armed with one. "Well? Let's put it to the test." Gyrus gave him a friendly smile, one that Kodya did not return.

"N-Now? But your celebration..." Kodya was cut off by Gyrus swift attack. He had closed the distance between the two alarmingly quick. Kodya just missed being caught in Gyrus' first swing. Years of experience with hunting and fighting with fellow brethren made him agile enough to keep up. He was nowhere near Gyrus' level though, or as quick.

"Getting your shoulder dislocated by Ragan a few times by her pats are enough to make any one want to keep their distance for a while." Gyrus joked, pausing to let Kodya regain his bearings. His smile was bright enough to be disarming.

Focus, Kodya. The huntsman managed to convince himself. There had to be a way to catch the other off guard. Gyrus had underestimated the reach of the bow staff in the first strike which had given Kodya enough time to escape his range. Perhaps he could use that advantage before Gyrus corrected his mistake.

"Yeah, true." Kodya grunted, swinging his staff in a wide arc, a move which Gyrus parried. It was also painfully obvious that Gyrus was used to a sword, as the astronaut drew his arm back a little too slow to retract his weapon to use again. It gave Kodya time to formulate a plan.

"What're you doing here?" Gyrus asked as the two clashed again. The leader was unbelievably oppressive in his attacks. Kodya was surprised the wood had held. Tingling reverberated down his arm from the sheer force of the blow. Gyrus hadn't broken a sweat either.

"Pretty much the same." Was Kodya's response as he twirled his staff experimentally to see if it would ward off Gyrus' next side-sweep.

Clack! Went the wood as it stopped the momentum of Kodya's bo staff and forced Gyrus' aim to the right due to the trajectory the makeshift windmill had sent it.

Kodya tried at a jab, but Gyrus was too quick. He brought the weapon down, apparently calculating the recoil of his weapon and adapting accordingly to it.

Kodya cursed aloud in Russian, and was forced back a few paces to avoid being struck.

"You're pretty good. Are you fluent in Russian?" Gyrus asked, and Kodya was unsure if Gyrus had just complimented him or if he was referring to his knowledge of a different language.

"Fluent." After a few minutes Kodya could begin to feel his body beginning to prespirate and wear under Gyrus' unrelenting attacks. He was positive Gyrus was holding back, too. Kodya saw the opening he was looking for when Gyrus attempted to sweep him off his feet, literally.

Kodya jumped over and onto Gyrus' bo staff as it passed under his feet. Gyrus clearly only expected two options: for Kodya to dodge the attack or succumb to it. His eyes widened as he watched Kodya run up the length of the staff, and out of pure instinct Gyrus dropped his staff just as Kodya vaulted off the weapon with his own staff raised above his head, preparing to bring it down in one dynamic move.

Gyrus caught Kodya's strike with two arms, the bow staff horizontal in his line of sight for a moment before the two tumbled under Kodya's weight.

Gyrus held fast on the staff before kicking out to catch Kodya in the stomach and send him flying in a heap on training room floor.

"Oops." Gyrus ran over to Kodya and extended his arm in a peace offering. "You okay?"

"Think I'll live." Kodya sighed, favoring his ribs but allowing Gyrus to pull him up.

"Not bad, Kodya." Gyrus told him, and Kodya's blood sang with joy at the praise. Outwardly he nodded at the acknowledgement causually.

"Thanks."

"You want me to take a look at your ribs?" Gyrus offered. "Sorry about that last move it was kind of cheap."

"D-Don't worry about it." Kodya tried to keep his composure collected as possible after a vision of exposing his torso to Gyrus had intruded his mind. "It was kind of in the moment. I can heal it myself later with magic, no big deal."

"Magic? Like Nephthys?" Gyrus looked over at Kodya in surprise.

"No! Or not quite.." Kodya quickly backtracked. "I mean, it's mostly for minor cuts and burns but the soothe spell's main purpose is to alleviate pain and discomfort. Not for critical emergencies or mana restoration, like Nephthys's ability."

"Your versatility is pretty impressive." Gyrus said, and for the second time that day Kodya's heart surged.

"Hm, does this mean you'll think about my apprenticeship?" Kodya asked, half-kidding as he had been shot down by Gyrus more times than he could count in the past months.

"Depends on your performance on our next mission." Gyrus gives him a small knowing smile.

"You don't mean-"

"Yep. I've already picked the crew for our next mission. Welcome to the team, kid." Gyrus' smile widened, unable to help himself when he sees Kodya mouth split into a grin.

.

.

.

"Did you hear?" Gyrus picked a bunch of newbies for the next trip."

"Yeah. What was he thinking?"

"They better not mess this up." Came a rude comment from one of his peers.

Gyrus' team consisted of the leader himself, Kodya, Ainju, Oli, and Blutegel. 

Oli was the nicest on the team, with the exception of Gyrus. Ainju had good intentions, but he put way too much emphasis on Kodya's inexperience.

"Heard you're a little green. Try your best not to get killed out there. We only have two boss swords for this realm." Ainju suggested helpfully.

"I owe my life to Gyrus." Kodya reminded the other man, his steel blue eyes hardening. "I won't let him down."

"Geez so serious." Ainju sweatdropped and dropped the subject for the rest of the mission.

Blutejel, or Blute, for short was the most unpleasant to be around. "Stay out of the way." Blute warned, shouldering Kodya on his way past him.

Kodya was pretty tall himself, but the German was practically a giant, just a little taller than Oli, and just as wide.

Kodya stepped forward intent on delivering a piece of his mind, because _no one_ talked down to him-

-when Gyrus suddenly appeared, talking battle plans.

.

.

.

Gyrus promised as little casualties as possible. But their voyage was compromised by none other than Blute himself.

One cycle on the realm was equivalent to almost two weeks, so frequent rest (every twenty-four hours) was necessary. The theme was very medieval North America with their monsters being based on mythological creatures. What they had learned so far: Their adversary and the main boss of the realm was a wingless manticore. Shadows, which were very uncommon in easier realms seemed to be running amok in this realm.

Single shadows were easy enough to avoid. They had been fortunate enough to not run into any groups of shadows, which Kodya was grateful for. The shadows' presence were petrifying, _literally_.

Shivers shot down Kodya's spine like arcing electricity. Cold like he'd never experienced sunk down in his bones, weighing him down. Gyrus' power and boss swords seemed to be the only thing that kept them at bay. But only Gyrus and Blute were allowed to wield them because of their experience. Ainju could've as well, although he wisely opted not to complain about who got what.

They had made it to the boss' temple in a week's time. Kodya had been providing extra cover while Gyrus and Blute attacked the boss.

Ainju and Kodya himself took care of the weaker monsters who were irritatingly numbered.

Oli wasn't specialized in combat so he kept his distance, supplying Kodya with unlimited arrows with his ability.

The battle was in their favor when something shifted.

A vicious gale tore through the temple, and the air surged with power. The air pressure dropped so quickly Kodya felt his eardrums pop.

Gyrus noticed the change too. He shifted his attention to the source of the anomaly.

"Blute! Don't use your breaking point inside, it's too risky!" Gyrus called over the crackling of energy in the air.

Blute had already begun however. Kodya had a feeling the other male couldn't stop the process even if he wanted to.

The German raised the sword and activated his breaking point. Blutegel's ability was true to his namesake- it drained his target of all mana and strength temporarily.

Unfortunately Blute's aim was off. A wave of raw energy dispelled from the tip of his boss blade. It missed the manticore, which was disappointing, but was the least of their worries.

"Fools!" The manticore roared in delight.

Instead of passing through the temple walls, the bolt ricocheted off and hit the nearest person who happened to be standing near the manticore.

"Gyrus!" Watch out!" The Xinju clone warns.

Gyrus started with alarm as the energy diverted its path to him. He tried to use his sword to deflect the bolt once more, but it only served as a conductor and his downfall.

"Ngh-Aughhh!" Cried Gryus, who was immediately struck down from the attack.

Blutejel's orange aura outlined him, siphoning him of any strength he had. A shockwave of Gyrus' mana forcibly expelling itself rippled outward without direction, blinding them.

"Gyrus!" Kodya and Oli exclaimed in unison.

Kodya ran up to the leader, who was unresponsive. Oli joined the two after moving a large piece of debris off Ainju, who had formed to prevent any further damage to his chakra clones.

The temple was no more than dilapidated ruins. Weaker monsters had been destroyed by the blast. Blute and the manticore had been wounded by the sudden wayward excess mana output. Both were quickly regaining their bearings.

"There's a pulse." Kodya breathed in relief. "He's just unconscious. What should we do?"

"I say we retreat." Oli picked up Gyrus and tossed him over on his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Gyrus didn't stir.

"Agreed." Ainju was favoring his left leg. He wouldn't be much use in a fight, Kodya surmised. Kodya collected Gyrus' boss sword. It felt balanced in his grip. He did feel much powerful after wielding it.

"C-come help me!" Blute demanded in panic as the manticore began to overpower him.

Kodya looked at the sun. Halfway gone. They were running out of time. While a week sounded like a long time, if they retreated now and lost track of the manticore they might not have enough time to complete the mission without having to reset themselves. Two boss swords and five people. It didnt take a genius to figure out the math. They would be set back with three liabilities who would have no recollection or experience on how to deal with the manticore. As much as Blute probably deserved it, they couldn't just leave him behind.

"I'm going to provide cover." Kodya knocked his bow. "Get that idiot out of the manticore's range and I'll follow right behind you guys."

Ainju was more capable than he let on. Even with an injured leg, he managed to still keep up with the group.

The plan worked perfectly and the team were able to escape the wounded manticore. Blute argued that they should've taken the beast out, but Kodya contended that they shouldn't place bets on how powerful the manticore really was. If anything else went wrong, Gyrus wasn't there to cover them.

"Now we'll have to reset! You're the idiots! We'll have to do this whole voyage from the beginning!" Blute shouted redfaced while also cursing in german.

Kodya heard stories about how horrible resetting oneself was. With Gyrus he was kind of hoping it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully with his tracking skills he would be able to find their boss sooner than last time.

"My head..." Groaned Gyrus, who made a weak attempt to sit up.

"You're awake!" Oli gave the poor boy a bearhug.

"Ehehe, sorry."

(Thank God.) Kodya sighed in Russian.

"G-Gyrus!" Blute visibly paled. "I never meant- I mean-"

Gyrus held up a gloved palm. "It's alright. Next time try and stick to the plan, hm?"

"We've lost a few hours waiting for you to awake." Hinju glanced up at the black sun above the canopies of the forest. "At this rate we'll have to reset. We only have five days to find that manticore. Last time it took us six to catch that elusive feline."

"Damn it. You're probably right." Gyrus mused, pulling up a holoscreen to do some quick calculations.

"I should be able to find the boss since we've made contact with him. I'm sure of it." Kodya interjects lightly but confidently.

"Yeah why didn't you use your fancy tracking skills before?" Blute asked dryly. Irration flashed Kodya's face, and he might've gone on a tangent if Gyrus hadnt intervened.

"Blute, enough." Gyrus gave the man a cool glare. "Kodya are you sure?" Gyrus turned his attention to the huntsman, who flushed under the intensity of his gaze. Kodya noticed that it wasn't just Gyrus staring at him expectantly. Everyone was; with the exception of Blute.

"It should only take me half the time, if that." Kodya then went on to elaborate. "Based on the wind pattern, animal population, waste trails, and wildlife impressions made in the soil and woodlands I'll be able to determine the general direction the manticore went."

"General direction. Also it sounded alot like 'follow the footprints.' Anyone can do that." Blute points out, acerbic.

"I dont see you pitching ideas." Kodya growls.

Gyrus sighed. "Let's let Kodya have this one, Blutejel. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Bickering won't solve anything."

Blute muttered under his breath, but otherwise remained quiet.

"How are you feeling Gyrus? You were out for a while there." Ainju tactfully changed the topic.

"I don't know." Gyrus admitted. "Weaker, but it's steadily getting better." The air grew hot as his energy sizzled into existence. It flickered for a few seconds before extinguishing itself. Gyrus frowned. "I think we should get a move on. But depending on my powers should be the last resort." Gyrus grabbed his sword from the ground and stood up slowly, testing his balance.

"Lead the way, oh great one."

Blute rolled his eyes in Kodya's direction.

.

.

.

"This way." Urged Kodya.

The five of them to made it to an old abandoned town after about seven hours of straight _walking_.

They were close. Kodya was positive the manticore had come to the large open area to rest.

Tracks only a few hours old led to a small two-story cottage. Kodya didn't want to enter the creppy house, but something told him there was something off about this place. Plus there had to be some sort of food that could restore mana around. Gyrus was looking worse for wear, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Pictures of elves decorated the walls, some of which seemed to follow Kodya with their eyes.

"Just as I suspected." Kodya muttered, examining a small spot of mold on a loaf of bread. He turned toward the group who just looked at him like he might've lost it.

"Why are we here again? Do you think the manticore played goldilocks or something at this pathetic shack?" Blute sneers. Both him and Oli had to crane their necks to avoid the ceilings.

"The tracks outside are obviously the boss's." Kodya points out unnecessarily.

" _And_?"

"The manticore was in search of the same thing we are now. Shelter and food with restorative properties. Something scared it off. I'm thinking we should leave before we run into the same problem." Kodya glanced out the window to make sure there was no immediate threat.

"It was probably the stupid elves. Who went to chase after it with pitchforks." Blute chuckled at the thought of his own theory.

"A whole village?" Oli muttered in apprehension. "That wouldn't explain the younger elves disappearances.

"The state of this food suggests the elves left long before the manticore visited." Kodya adds warily. "There's only thing I could think of that would make a boss run off like that..."

Gyrus summoned his sword.

_**Shiver.** _

It was like Kodya's blood had been replaced with ice. The room felt darker and more sinister.

"Outside, now!" Gyrus commanded. No one had to be told twice.

Kodya could barely run, let alone think. Somehow he ended up with Blute, hiding behind a building to avoid the shadows' reach.

In the clearing of what used to be a courtyard, a shadow shifted around restlessly with its usual erratic movements. It seemed to be searching for something. Kodya wondered if the shadows could sense them too.

"Jesus, those things freak me out." Blute's teeth were chattering. He was gripping his sword so hard his hand was as white.

**Hssss. Screeechhh!**

"A-ARGH! That burns!" Ainju cried out in surprise at a dark tendril snaked it's way up his already injured leg. Another shadow had found the monk's hiding spot.

Just how many _were_ there?

Gyrus appeared from behind his cover and quickly slashed it away with his sword. "Oli! Carry Ainju into the woods, we can lose them there! Don't look back, I'll catch up."

Gyrus kept the shadows back with his boss sword. He tried to summon his power but it failed him, leaving him more exhausted than before. Gyrus stumbled at sudden vertigo. The shadows took their chances, dancing around Gyrus lashing out, gripping his forearm in a death grip.

Gyrus hissed, loosing his grip on his sword. It cluttered uselessly in the grass. "L-Let go." Gyrus sank to one knee as the shadow hovered over him in triumph.

The shadow seemed to gloat for a moment, speaking in its sibilant tounge to Gyrus. The latter's eyes widened like he could understand the creature. His attempts to free himself increased twofold.

Kodya shoved down his fears and ran toward Gyrus. A shadow lunged at him, but he dropped to the ground and slid a few feet on the grass, scooping up Gyrus' sword as he passed it. Kodya sliced the darkness away from Gyrus, and the Shadow retracted and screeched in anger.

"K-Kodya." Gyrus said with relief.

"Gyrus!" Blute nervously ran up to the two, brandishing his sword in hope of keeping the shadows away.

"We need to leave." Gyrus looked over to the forest where Oli had disappeared with Hinju.

"But they're everywhere! We should just reset ourselves." Blute stepped back as the five shadows regrouped and formed a circle around them.

"I'll hold them back. You two follow Oli into the woods." Kodya returned the sword to Gyrus, who drove back the first four shadows that came at him.

Kodya and Blute booked it towards the woods with the last shadow hot on their last footfalls.

Surging with adrenaline, the only collective thought the two share is to outrun the darkness.

The trees seemed to reach out with their long branches, imploring the two to run within the safety of their reach. They are _so_ close.

Kodya remotely wishes he hadn't left Gyrus to fend by himself and wonders if he should go back when he hears a discarded branch snap behind them.

Crack! Snap! 

Just a few more yards and the two would be safely hidden in the foliage of the forest.

Something dark flickers in his peripheral vision.

"Gyahhh! No! Nooo! Ugk-" The shadow slithered around Blute's throat and abruptly yanked him back.

It was like something out of a nightmare.

"H-hey! Leave him alone!" Kodya turned and caught Blute's arm just in time. He pulled against the shadow with all his might, but all he was managing to do was be dragged along with them.

"I-Idiot. _Run_." The other boy looked absolutely terrified. A tear ran down his cheek, cutting through a streak of blood running down his jaw. "G-Go."

"NO! You bastard, hold on, dammit!" Kodya felt sweat riveting down his face from sheer effort, but he continued; even when his muscles screamed in protest.

For a moment, Kodya's physique did not fail him, as he felt the other boy beginning to lean more toward him. Then the tide started to shift away from his favor when black began to seep from the German.

The shadows had started to devour most of Blute's upper torso and right foot. It was spreading like a sickness, poisoning his teammate. Kodya knew he was loosing the fight when the shadow started to creep down Blute's arm.

Soon Kodya wouldn't even be able to grip onto him anymore.

Crescent punctures were starting to bleed from Blute's wrist from where Kodya's fingernails dug into. The soles of Kodya's boots were now ankle deep in the trail he had made from being dragged by Blute.

"Damn it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Kodya could feel his vision beginning to blur as his eyes begin to brim with unshed tears for his teammate.

"Too ate...f'me. H-here, rookie." The boss sword appeared in Blute's arm, and Kodya grabbed it before the tendril could.

The shadow was now completely covering Blute. Kodya dared to look over at the trembling boss sword in his own hand. Was it too late to try and save Blute? The shadow wearing Blute's body swayed slightly on its feet before looking up and letting out an ear-splitting howl. It wasn't human.

"Kodya!" Gyrus had finally caught up to the two, looking between them before finally coming to a conclusion. Kodya felt himself being pulled away from the screeching shadow, and into the woods.

"Wait! That's Blutegel!" Kodya tried to break Gyrus' grip to no avail.

Gyrus looked worn and defeated as he looked over with a devastated expression. "I know." Was all Gyrus said.

"We can still save him!" Kodya protested. "He gave me his sword! We'll just reset him and-"

" _Kodya_." Gyrus was still running, not looking back. "Couldn't you sense it? It's...too late."

Those words were like a blow to Kodya. "N-No. We have to try..."

"I have." Gyrus finally looked back, his expression pinched with pain and exhaustion. "He's gone, Kodya."

And that's when the damn broke. Kodya silently wept, but he continued through the woods, which felt alot quieter without Blutegel's snide comments marking their way.

.

.

.

They found the manticore a few hours later.

With one family member down and Gyrus still recovering from Blute's breaking point and shadow attack, Kodya and Ainju and his clones led the offense.

All was going well until Kodya messed up. The manticore reared on its hind legs as Kodya advanced, boss sword gleaming in the light.

Then the beast struck out with its tail, which Kodya realized last minute was a stinger. He couldn't maneuver out of the way in time. Gyrus shoved him from behind and nearly got caught by the stinger as well.

The leader didn't correct his own stance fast enough however. Claws raked at his chest, breaching through some of his armor.

The tail came around for a second time, knocking the boss sword from Gyrus'already slack grip.

Kodya wasn't sure what was going on. His body felt heavy and slow. The sword was barely responding to him, and no longer felt balanced in his grip. If anything he felt like it was trying to hold him back.

"Hey, Kodya!" One of Ainju's clones called to him. Kodya looked over to the man who was pointing at his sword. "Use your breaking point!"

"I've never used it!" Kodya held up the sword, unsure of what to do. What if he used it incorrectly like Blutejel had?

Gyrus needed him. Blutejel death would be in vain if he did nothing. Plus the ruin energy was starting to feel painful. Kodya took a deep breath before glaring at the boss sword. He could do this.

Kodya raised the sword, which glinted wickedly in the sunlight. It pulsed with unbridled power, trickling into his body and giving him newfound strength. He brought it down swiftly. A trail of blue aura followed in its wake to form a bow.

An arrow appeared in his hand directly after. Kodya wasn't sure how, but he knew what he needed to do. He fired the arrow at the manticore and struck its hide.

For a moment both Gyrus and the lion were stunned, staring at the arrow expectantly.

The manticore swiped at the arrow, but his paw went right through the lodged object.

Then Kodya fainted.

Kodya couldn't even being to describe how disorienting it was to leave his body in soul form. If it weren't for the arrow acting as an anchoring point, he wasn't sure if he would've known where to go.

When Kodya opened his eyes again, he was staring at Gyrus, who was looking at Kodya's actual body in dismay. The Xinju clone ran to check on the limp figure.

"Gyrus!" Kodya bellowed out with the manticore's voice. Gyrus then looked over at the manticore, who was really Kodya.

"What-"

"It's me, Kodya." Gyrus stared at him in disbelief.

Kodya could feel himself lose control of his breaking point already, the beast shouting in his mind demanding his body back.

"Kodya?" Gyrus repeated uncertainly. "Are you... okay in there?"

"For now." Growled Kodya. A headache was steadily building. He could tell he only had a minute before his breaking point wore off. He would need practice if he wanted to extend the time limit of his ability. "Deal the final blow!" Kodya encouraged.

Gyrus looked surprised, then shook his head in refusal. "I won't, Kodya. There has to be another way. I'm not losing anybody else." His tone was adamant.

"I will be fine. My soul will return to it's rightful owner afterward." A searing pain split his head for a moment, making him wince. Kodya had no idea how he knew that, but he was almost positive it were true. "Please, I don't have much longer."

Gyrus retrieved his blade from where it had fallen earlier on the ground. Hesitantly his eyes trailed away from Kodya's, right toward the hybrid's heart.

Then he screwed his eyes shut and plunged his sword into the organ.

Immediately, Kodya could feel his soul being rejected from the boss, and being sucked into his body like a vacuum.

Kodya gasped and sat up quickly. Xinju backed away from his motion in surprise.

"Kodya?" Xinju put an arm around the boy when he suddenly swayed.

Kodya suddenly felt violently ill. Once again he felt disoriented and dizzy, black spots dancing at the edges of his mind. Bile rose up his throat. He leaned forward suddenly and retched.

"Aw, gross."

"Yep. Definitely a first timer." The rest of the clones were starting to join.

Gyrus picked up the drop from his kill, another boss sword, which summoned the exit to the realm.

There should've been a moment of victory, but everyone was solemn with the unspoken thought of how they hadn't exactly _won_. 

Kodya looked back one last time before they left the realm. Gyrus caught his gaze and patted him reassuringly with a sad smile.

"You did good, kid."

**Gyrus**

Gyrus returned from a fool's mission just in time for him to watch Kodya and Don exit the ladder's room.

Don's slimy arm was wrapped around Kodya's shoulders in a half-assed attempt of what Don probably considered a causal way. On the outside perspective it probably appeared that way.

But Gyrus knew better. He was practically seething inside, but Kodya's at-ease at attitude and small laugh at Don's unheard comment allowed him to calm himself.

"Ah, you have returned amigo!" Don let go of Kodya to embrace Gyrus in an enthusiastic hug. A ghost of a smirk played on Don's lips as he pulled away, however not relinquishing his grip on Gyrus' shoulders. All Gyrus could do was narrow his eyes.

Gyrus would have to shower later. Great. Not that he didn't normally after a mission straight after, but Kodya's disappearance was a little too coincidental not to inspect.

"I trust everything went well?" Don continued, knowing damn well it hadn't.

"Unfortunately that spike of energy that was detected was just a mild seismic event." Gyrus responded neutrally, before adding: "Scout was damaged in the process though, which might delay our next voyage. I'll have to get him fixed."

"I see." Don squeezed his shoulders uncomfortably before letting go.

Don then stepped back slightly before putting on his signature reassuring soft smile. "As long as our family is safe that is all that matters." Don turned to Kodya, who agreed. "I'll leave you two to it." Don winked before returning to his room, this time alone.

 _Bastard_. Gyrus thought before turning his attention to Kodya.

"You alright?" Gyrus raised a brow, at Kodya who looked put off for a split second now that it was just the two of them.

"Yeah. We talked about family stuff." Kodya said, which wasn't technically a lie.

"Okay. I'm about to shower, you wana come with?" Gyrus offered.

Kodya blushed. "Uh, a-actually Ainju asked me to practice meditation with him."

 _Kodya you're a horrible liar._ Gyrus thought with an internal eyeroll. You're lucky you're cute. "Okay maybe some other time. Seeya around." Gyrus left Kodya to his own devices after that. Silently cursing Don all the way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow build, I'll probably do another chapter next week.

"Sooo, how was it?" Nephthys pressed. She eagerly leaned forward in Kodya's direction, effectively cornering the other boy. Placing a hand on her hip, she tossed her head, sending flowing cinnamon locks over her shoulder. Amethyst eyes sparkled with curiosity.

They were darker shade than Gyrus' eyes. Nephthys' gaze was focused and clear. Gyrus' gaze on the other hand, always seemed distant. Like he might be thinking of how to tweak his next schematics while holding a conversation. His eyes also seem take light from around them and gleam with an ethereal glow.

"Jeez Neph, where'd you even come from?" Kody crossed his arms in annoyance at her proximity. Seriously, he had been walking the halls when she had appeared out of nowhere.

Anyone else would've been miffed by Kodya's curtness. Nephthys just smiled, like Kodya had said something cute.

"Aw, Kody. You didn't even celebrate last night." Nephthys then made a show of inspecting her nails. "I saw you and Gyrus talking all hush-hush after the mission. You guys didn't sneak off last night did you?"

Kodya felt his ears heat up at her suggestion. Nephthys finished checking her nails, flashing him an innocent look.

"I thought Gyrus would've stayed." Kodya internally noted that Gyrus was attending less and less of the celebrations. He scratched the back of his neck self-consciously to deflect her piercing gaze.

"Yeah, I thought the same about you. Where were you last night? And have you been avoiding me, mister? I've been looking all over for you." An undertow of worry laced the healer's voice.

The truth was Kodya had been trying to avoid everyone in general. Him and Gyrus went their separate ways after the leader had gave him a job well done speech. Gyrus had promised that he would consider his apprenticeship as well.

Nephthys' intuition combined with her uncanny ability to read emotions would probably fill in gaps if he didn't do it himself. There was no point in lying to her.

It was probably better if Nephthys got an accurate representation of the mission anyway. Kodya resigned and told Nephthys the details of their trek and why it had taken them a week and a half to complete the realm. 

Nephthys frowned at the news when Kodya mentioned Blutejel.

"I'm sorry, Kodya. My intuition was telling me that there was something off about the whole voyage, I just...didn't want to worry you. Especially since Gyrus had hand picked you." Nephthys shoulders slumped, the playful light in her eyes dimming.

Kodya wanted to be annoyed at her for not sharing potentially important information, especially since Kodya could've as easily taken Blute's place. Last night he had nightmares about the shadows devouring him instead. 

The Russian had not gotten any sleep after _that_ particular dream.

Kodya noticed Nephthys had slight bags under her eyes. He realized for almost two weeks his friend had probably been worried sick for him. 

"Hey, I know how excited I was for the trip." Kodya gave Nephthys a grateful smile. "I couldn't have convinced myself out of it. I tend to be a little stubborn at times."

Nephthys rolled her eyes and gave Kodya a small smirk.

"A little?"

"That's all I'm admitting to!" Kodya held his ground.

Nephthys shook her head and chuckled, but the laughter softly died out when she saw an additional family member approach them.

Kodya to turned follow her sightline, and was surprised to see Gyrus standing behind them, patiently waiting to speak. 

Gyrus greeted them both with a polite smile.

"Hey Kid, Nephthys." Gyrus acknowledged the two respectively. 

"Hey Gyrus! Is everyone alright from yesterday's mission?" Nephthys could only assume that was the reason why Gyrus approached them.

"Everyone's actually healed up alright. Thanks to you." Gyrus' gaze flickered to the right for a brief moment before continuing. Except for Blute. But the German hadn't been the first causality. Nor would he be the last.

His soft gaze caught Kodya's, and the latter couldn't help himself. He looked away uncomfortably, his cheeks slightly red.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to speak for Kodya for a moment. Mind if I borrow him?"

Kodya's eyes widened as he flicked his attention back to Gyrus. He could only hope he wasn't in trouble. 

The only notable thing he did in since he had last seen Gyrus was almost get into a fight with Blute's somewhat girlfriend who completely blamed Kodya for the older boy's death, skip the party, (which apparently Gyrus did too) and turned down a chance to prank Anan.

"Of course! Kodya would _love_ to talk to you! I'll just excuse myself-" Nephthys gushed loudly, looking knowingly between the two boys who looked slightly confused at her antics.

 _Don't you dare leave-_ Kodya tried to pin her with a sharp look, but she pointedly ignored him and gave them a 'ta-ta.' before quickly abandoning them.

"Heh, typical Nephthys." Kodya tried to play off his worry, but he could feel himself to sweat. He hoped Nephthys could feel the metaphorical daggers he was glaring at her. 

"You two seem close." Gyrus thankfully laughed at his summary of the healer.

"Yeah, we usually practice together in the training room." He supplied, hoping Gyrus wasn't misinterpreting things.

Wait. 

That sentence alone probably warranted suspicion. 

"As in, like, our skills. And nothing else." Kodya felt inclined to add. _Stop. talking._ Kodya abruptly cut himself off when Gyrus started to stare. 

"Right." Gyrus recovered quickly, which Kodya was grateful for.

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere private?" The leader added after a beat.

"Yes, this isn't about that powder prank is it?" Kodya asked Gyrus, which seemed to confuse him even more.

"No- it's about the most recent voyage." Gyrus started to walk, and Kodya followed in suit. Gyrus raised an eyebrow and smirked in Kodya's direction. "Were you a part of that?"

"Haha. I wish." Kodya had only seen the end result of the prank, but the look on his exasperated teammate's face still brought a smile to his lips.

Gyrus gave him a mandatory look of disapproval. Kodya could tell the other was trying to hide his amusement. 

"You know, I really shouldn't endorse things like that. Especially since I'm the one who deals with the complaints at the end of the day." Gyrus finally gave into a small chuckle. His vocal cords resonated like windchimes, clear and genuine.

Gyrus was easy to hold a conversation with. The astronaut recounted the time when Feather had pulled a prank on Anan as well for teasing her. It was before Kodya had came to the room of swords. Poor Anan had food that tasted like raw fish for a week, due to Feather's abilities.

"Poor guy." Kodya laughs sympathetically as Gyrus finishes up the story.

The two stop in an adjacent hallway near the room of swords. Kodya recognizes the unit as overflow space. It was extra rooms just in case their family expanded more than it already had. There were plenty more realms and space for possible new allies.

"Look, Kodya." Like a switch, Gyrus had transitioned into a more serious personality. "The last voyage...your first voyage."

It was the same Gyrus that gave missions on orders and gave pep talks whenever they held a celebration. 

"Despite everything that happened, you did really well." Gyrus gave him a meaningful look. "If you're still up for it, I'd like to accept your previous offer of apprenticeship."

"R-Really?" Kodya was more surprised than anything. 

"Of course, you do realize being out in the front lines puts you at risk of whatever dangers the realms hold." Gyrus had turned solemn again as if he was remembering his past comrades who were not as lucky.

Gyrus words weighed heavily on Kodya's mind. More than anything though, guilt plagued him. "I don't want to put anyone else at risk because of my inexperience..."

"That wasn't your fault." Gyrus' voice was pained, and his eyes seemed lackluster for once, even with the supply of the florescent light that shone above them; highlighting the two like a spotlight, as to remind them they were alone. "It was foolish of me not to reset. I thought, I would be able to get everyone to safety. I was wrong." Gyrus finished ruefully. 

Gyrus was so powerful, Kodya sometimes forgot he was human like everyone else. It was wrong however in Kodya's opinion for Gyrus to put the sole blame on himself. Like he accepted the fact the deaths of all his teammates were his fault.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Kodya said, surprising himself. He suddenly felt awkward when Gyrus looked up at him in surprise. "We're all in this together. I want to be your apprentice." Kodya met Gyrus' gaze evenly, a determined look settling on his features.

Gyrus smiled in spite of himself. He should've realized then and there that there was something special about the hunter. 

.

  
.

  
.

"So, my first lesson is fighting a low level monster?" Kodya stared unimpressed at his boar-like adversary that had somehow managed to climb out of a pit filled with several more of the monsters. 

"Wrong." Gyrus smirked, and Kodya suddenly had a bad feeling.

"You'll be fighting several low level monsters." Gyrus gave him a rough good luck pat on the back, which flung him into the pit.

 _Squelch._ Went what Kodya hoped was mud. The smell alluded it probably wasn't. He had belly-floped face down in the...substance.

Wiping grime and other unpleasant goop from his eyes, he peered up to see hundreds of beady eyes glare in his direction. 

Reeet! 

It took Kodya about 5 minutes to realize there was only two ways to recall his boss sword: concentrate (which was harder than it sounded when you're being chased by mutant pigs, slipping in who knows what, while being laughed at by your superior) or sustain damage.

Unfortunately it ended up being the ladder. A dumb boar had rammed into him, causing him to shout out an array of curses in his native tongue. When the sword appeared Kodya had no problem using it to make mince meat out of the monster. 

Kodya sliced up a good half of the population of the pit before the monsters got smart and stopped attacking him. They warily moved to the edges and regarded the huntsman with their tiny coal eyes. 

Kodya hadn't realized it in the heat of the moment, but he was filthy and drenched in sweat, which burned his cuts.

Gyrus was criss-crossed, still watching Kodya from the edge of the pit. Somehow he still looked amused. The sun looked like a pie that had a piece taken out of it. Kodya wondered how long he had been at it for.

"Nice work." Gyrus had the audacity to say.

Kodya attempted to climb the pit, but when he got slightly past the three-quarter mark, he realized it'd be too steep to climb with his wet boots. 

The monsters were blocking the other slope on the other end of the crater, which he could've potentially used as a second exit. He didn't really feeling like fighting his way past them however.

"A little help?" Kodya asked innocently, extending a hand to Gyrus.

Gyrus unsuspectingly took his hand, which was a mistake on his part. 

Kodya yanked them both down into the pit, furtively enjoying the surprised yelp that erupted out of Gyrus' mouth.

"Really, Kid?" Gyrus was slightly indignant, and stunned that Kodya had managed to pull one over on him. He really didn't think Kodya had it in him. 

"Sorry. My mistake." Kodya didn't sound sorry at all. He summoned a lure and pat his mentor on the back. 

Gyrus struggled to look at the glowing symbol on his back. 

"What-?"

Reet! 

Reet!

Snork! Snork!

In a trance the boars came, attracted to the spell Kodya had placed on Gyrus.

"Why are they looking at us like that?"

Kodya brushed himself off. "Hey. They're looking at _you_ like that, not me."

In the end, Kodya had a good laugh as Gyrus took care of the rest of the monsters for them. Since Gyrus was a lot more skilled, he did it in half the time it would've took Kodya, nevertheless, Kodya realized why Gyrus had found the whole ordeal so amusing.

Gyrus was laughing too. Authentic, unrestrained laughter he had not used since he had gotten to the room of swords. 

They were both covered in fertile compost and slick with sweat, but neither minded as they finally pulled themselves out of the pit. The sun was halfway gone, which seemed to make the temperature slowly dwindle along with it. 

Kodya thought they'd go find more monsters to train on when Gyrus instructed Kodya to come at him with his sword while Gyrus stood unarmed. Kodya was reluctant at first, but he quickly realized he was no match for his mentor at full strength. 

"Gotta be more creative than that." Gyrus' gibes were also making it hard to concentrate. "Are you trying, kid?"

Kodya was distinctly aware his next strike came purely from his irritability. 

"Well if you'd stop moving..." Kodya grumped. Gyrus' technique was to bait him, exploiting Kodya's impulsieness and temperamental habits to throw him off.

It was working. Kodya had been knocked over three times so far with Gyrus barely having to do anything.

"Nice one." Gyrus chuckled as Kodya had fallen flat on his back after tripping over a stone when trying to retreat from an offensive kick. 

Gyrus studied Kodya carefully as the huntsman got back up smoothly and advanced, assessing anything from his footwork to fighting style and storing them for later development. 

Gyrus even took out his own boss sword after a while as Kodya pressed him, giving him no choice but to retaliate. 

Kodya couldn't help but stare in awe at Gyrus' form. The man held his sword with practiced ease and moved effortlessly. He always kept Kodya in motion, never giving him a chance to think- Kodya's movements stemmed from pure instinct. Eventually he got used to the flow, and it just began to feel natural. 

Gyrus was teasing him again, but Kodya was transfixed on just how attractive the other man looked. Kodya could see well toned biceps from the sleeveless outfit gyrus wore. His bun was loose with flyaways, and his cheeky grin was present. It was one of the first moments that gave Kodya indication that just maybe, the feelings he felt weren't just simple admiration.

Those violet eyes were analyzing him again, but softened when Kodya shot back a witty remark about how Ragan had better insults than him.  
  
Gyrus must've learned from underestimating him the last time, because he was much more cautious when Kodya came in close range to rush him. There was a moment of satisfaction when Koyda manage nick Gyrus' sleeve and cause some damage.

"I'm glad you took up my offer, kid. You've got alot of potential." Gyrus says as their blades met in a shower of sparks.

"Heh, I was beginning to think I'd have to take up Ragan's offer instead." Kodya joked. Everyone knew Gyrus and Ragan had an unspoken competition on who was more effective at completing realms. Unlike Gyrus though, Ragan was eager to accept fresh meat-er new apprentices.

"What! I make a way better mentor!" Gyrus feigns hurt. 

They went at it for a few hours, exchanging blows and banter. 

Gyrus knocked him down again, and this time Kodya was too exhausted to get up. 

"Now what?" Kodya was content just lying on the ground, chest heaving. The sun was a quarter full. It had to have been nearly a complete cycle on the realm. The sun probably had four hours left before it reached shadow hour.

Gyrus gave him a flat look like he was slightly disappointed Kodya hadn't figured it out himself. 

"Well...I've got plenty more heart beets." Gyrus opened a pocket sized capsule to reveal the items.

"So..." Kodya wasn't following along. 

"We get to reset ourselves about half a dozen more times to train!" Gyrus explains with mock enthusiasm.

"What?!" Kodya looked uneasily at his sword. "You mean- we have to..."

"Yep."

"Does it hurt?" 

"Yep." Gyrus confirmed. "You get used to it."

"Really?" Kodya asked skeptically. 

"No." 

.  
.  
.

Vogage 6

"You know when you said we're going to do something different, I assumed it was something along the lines of resting, going back to the room of swords, oh I dont know, taking a shower to get this crud of my clothes-".

Gyrus looked over from his safe perch on a boulder. "You talk an awful lot for someone who's supposed to be doing 100 pullups over a pit of purple lava."

Kodya's hands were so sweaty he was afraid his grip alone would send him plunging to his death. Gyrus assured him he'd be just fine with his powers of levitation to save him if anything went wrong, but Kodya wasn't so sure.

Kodya never had a fear of heights, but given his circumstances, he figured he was allowed to be skeptical. 

"(Damnit, fine.) 89.90.91-"

.  
.  
.

Voyage 10

"Alright. Last task of the day." 

Kodya joints creaked when he looked over to glare at Gyrus. "That's what you said the last two times." It came out alot whinner than he intended it to be.

Gyrus crossed his arms and smirked. "This time I'm serious."

Kodya hoped so. He wasn't sure how much more his body was willing to take. He squinted his eyes against the sun, which seemed to be sweltering at this point. Full.

"So all I have to do is go in that cave and take a lap around the realm?" Kodya asked for the fifth time.

Gyrus sighed. "Yes. Then I promise we'll go back."

"Alright..." Kodya really didnt get the point of why he couldn't just do a lap and skip the cave. Gyrus assured him that it was a checkpoint and it would make the task a lot faster if he used it. 

The cave was dark and wet. It was musty and smelled like the algae that had accumulated on the stalagmites. 

Spoiler alert: it had a mutant bear-reptile monster that chased Kodya around the island. 

Luckily, Gyrus slayed it when Kodya rendezvoused back at the cave about three hours later.

"Are...you...kidding me." Kodya cried, panting. "Coulda...warned me...maybe?"

Gyrus took out an invention which was a stopwatch and multitool in one. "Not bad, kid."

"Ugh." Kodya collapsed on the ground without a care in the world. "Are we done now?"

Gyrus stifled a yawn. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

.  
.  
.

"Not. A. Word."

"You two were gone for an awfully long time together."

"Nephthys!"

"Hehe. Just saying!"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woulda got this out alot sooner but I deleted half my work by accident. .__.

-several months later-

Swords: 7/24

 **Gyrus**  
. 

"Ah!"

Gyrus shot into a sitting position, clutching his tight chest. He fought to control his breathing.  
  
It had been just a dream.

Just a dream...

But, it had felt so _real_.

Every night for the past two weeks he had been plagued by vivid nightmares, ones that left him disoriented and drenched in his own cold sweat. His verdant green hair was damp and loose around his shoulders. He hastily tied it back to keep it out of his face.

Reality felt like a refreshing recess from his dream state. Waking up from his nightmares was like breaching the surface of water after being under for so long.

Gyrus surveyed his surroundings.   
One quick sweep of the room told him it was a wreck.

He seemed to be having a hard time controlling his powers when he had his nightly fits. Posters that had adorned the walls were on the floor, his desk and chair were knocked over, and a glowing crystal that was gifted to him by his apprentice was knocked off his nightstand.

"Kodya..."

Gyrus picked up the crystal with trembling fingers. The gem was luminescent even in the dark. Hundreds of them could light a cave. 

The thought of his student elicited a myriad of emotions that made his chest feel tight again. The details of his dream surfaced back with striking clarity. 

.

The dream always started off with him stumbling through hallways that resembled the room of swords. 

The overhead lights were so dim there might as well have not been any. There was no one ever present to help him ward off the darkness.

It was a ongoing strife with him and the shadows wrestling for control over his mind and body.

 ** _You have graced us with your presence, traveler._ **The teasing double edged tone resonated through the hallways, echoing around him.

On this particular lucid dream, Gyrus had enough of the Shadows' games.

Gyrus promptly strode up to where he knew the shadow would be waiting for him, intent on putting a stop to his nightmares once and for all. 

_**It is unlike you to seek us out. Have you come to reconsider our offer?** _

The shadow was bigger than he remembered. It was also just as terrifying as it was the last time he confronted it. Gyrus had to resist the urge to shudder.

It crept closer to the astronaut, clinging to the wall laterally, inspecting him.

Its' piercing stare seem to draw the very essence from Gyrus, making him feel weak. Darkness seeped off its form. He felt spellbound as he watched the shade curl in on itself indefinitely before recycling into black wisps. 

"I haven't come to join you." Gyrus grounded out. It felt like his resolve was being suppressed under the Shadows' powerful influence. 

_**Then you are a fool. You have chosen to be his puppet. It is unbecoming of you, to let yourself be controlled by such methods.** _

"Don isn't controlling me. I won't change my mind." 

_**We only are trying to aid you. We forsee if we don't intervene now, soon it will be much too late for you.** _

Gyrus nearly laughed. "I don't need saving. The only threat here is you."

_**We can feel the turmoil in you. He has led you astray and left you with more questions than answers.** _

Gyrus subtly clenched his jaw at the accusation. Don had been deflecting his questions alot more lately. He wasn't any closer on beating his inner demons, in fact they were only getting worse. 

Don rebutted his suggestions of letting other family members in on his condition however. Gyrus had thought it was perfectly logical to include others in the event anything went wrong and he had to be reset. 

But Don always gave him that grave expression when Gyrus insisted. Like Gyrus had endangered his friends just by making the suggestion. The guilt trip was enough to discourage him from confiding in anyone.

Others were starting to pick up on his faint changes in behavior. Ragan had scolded him for being careless on missions lately. He had accidentally burnt Oli with a soldering iron the other day while trying to help out. Even Kodya had noticed his frequent headaches.

The shadow seemed to sense his unease.

_**Ah yes. Something is bothering you. Even more so than with your shortcomings with your so called Don.** _

Without warning the Shadow shot forward, quicker than Gyrus could react. 

It shifted into a more incorporeal form, funneling into a dark cloud that struck Gyrus right in the chest. With abject disgust, he realized the Shadow was not going through him, but _in_ him. 

He cried out in panic and made a motion to stop the intrusion, but he was unable to find purchase on the manifestation. His hands slid through whatever material the shadow had made of itself out of.

An icy grip clutched his chest, bringing him to on all fours. The feeling was so cold it overloaded his senses and registered as hot.

"S-Stop!" Gyrus feared the shadow might actually kill him. He coughed out black remnants on a gloved hand. "What're you doing?!"

 _ **Searching. Do not be afraid traveler. We are seeking the next fatal flaw you possess that Don will use against you**_.

"Get. out." Gyrus ground out through clenched teeth, willing himself to wake up from his nightmare. Nothing worked. 

The scene shifted and suddenly Gyrus was free falling through the dark.

Instinctively he reached for something to right himself with. It was pitch black. Even if he were able to see he doubted there would be anything to grab hold of. 

At least his chest had finally stopped hurting. 

"Ugh!" Gyrus' head hit the ground so hard he saw colors.

Flooding lights blinded him. White fluorescent sharped into focus, reflecting off his magenta eyes.

The first thing Gyrus noticed other than the blinding lights were metal rafters and a stark white ceiling. He was in the training room. 

_Wow, I actually got you!_

A silhouette loomed over him, blocking the lights for a moment. When his eyes adjusted, Gyrus locked eyes with a young man with light brown hair, cobalt eyes, and stoic features that only expressed tenderness for him and a select few.

"Kid?!"

Gyrus exclaimed, propping himself on himself on his elbows. He stared at the hand his apprentice offered to him. This scene was becoming heartwrenchingly familiar. 

When Gyrus didn't respond further, dream Kodya frowned in concern.

 _Are you okay?_ Kodya reached forward to place the back of his palm on Gyrus' forehead. It was a gesture Nephyths would usually perform to check temperature. 

The proximity of Kodya's touch made Gyrus feel feverish. His breath hitched involuntarily.

"I-" His sentences fell apart. Why was he acting like this? It was just Kodya.

It reminded Gyrus of his recent latent sentiments toward his apprentice. Gyrus had not realized it in the beginning, but every voyage spent talking about each other under the stalagmites of caves and black suns had brought them closer together. 

Gyrus could laugh unconditionally without it feeling forced. He didn't have to watch his back constantly when he was training or powering through realms. He felt at ease and the shadows weren't as loud with Kodya at his side.

Kodya was the epitome of good. He was steadfast, determined and loyal.   
  
Kodya felt like someone Gyrus could be himself around. If only that was an option. Lately, Gyrus' platonic feelings had developed into something a little more profound. If Gyrus wasn't at risk of putting Kodya in danger, he might've admitted that he wanted to concede to the feelings, or at least admit to them.

However, it wouldn've been selfish of Gyrus. Kodya didn't deserve all the burdens Gyrus brought with him. Also he was positive it was one sided. Kodya had obvious feelings of admiration for him, but that's where the other drew the line. 

"I have to go." Gyrus stood abruptly, surprising the other boy.

 _Wait Gyrus!_ His apprentice matched his strides. _You always do this to me! Shut me out._

Gyrus couldn't help but look over at the accusation. Kodya's look of hurt affected him more than it should have. He had to remind himself it was just a dream. Gyrus continued his beeline toward the door. 

_Gyrus, please._ Kodya caught his wrist, giving him an imploring look. _You can tell me anything._

"Let go!"

Gyrus panicked at the touch. He snatched his hand away, ignoring the heat that crawled up his cheeks. 

_**It seems the more you fight your carnal desires, the more you lack restraint. This makes you weak. The one you call Don will surely exploit this**_.

Gyrus flinched at the voice. Kodya didn't look alarmed, which meant he hadn't heard the Shadows.

He was in control, he _was_.

_Gyrus?_

If Kodya ever found out what he really was, of what he was capable of, he wouldn't admire Gyrus at all. He doubted Kodya would even be willing to talk to him.

He was hyperventilating. 

On cue, Gyrus' form flickered, revealing his dark appearance   
underneath.

Kodya gasped and stumbled back, nearly tripping over himself.

_W-What are you?_

Kodya looked terrified of him. It stung to see the the expression of dread on his face. It only amplified Gyrus' own feelings of fear.

"Don't be scared, Kodya. I'm still -argh- in control." Gyrus reached a shadowy hand out in a silent plea.

Except, he wasn't. He had no control of his dream anymore. 

Gyrus felt the shadows' desires overshadow his own. His arm struck out on it's own accord, sending tendrils that snaked around Kodya, grappling him to keep him in place.

 _H-Hey!_ Kodya fought against the restraints and shot Gyrus a perturbed look, like he was trying to find traces of his mentor in his new form. 

**_So_** _this_ ** _is what what plagues you, traveller_**.

"No!" Gyrus shouted internally in defiance. He willed himself to awaken. His eyes screwed shut and he shook with exertion to keep the Shadows at bay. 

And that's when he had woken up to a wrecked room.

The shadows were right about one thing. He couldn't be bothered with such inconsequential things such as emotions. 

Gyrus train of thought shifted to his only chance of turning the tide against the shadows, his implant designs.

Gyrus got up to pick up his desk. He was too exhausted to use his powers at the moment. He got straight to work using his blueprints he had sketched out a few days ago.

It was around dinner time when he finally completed the project. 

A knock interrupted him from his musings. 

"Who is it?" Gyrus called in irritation. He didn't pause in tinkering with the circuit board.

There was no reply. A moment later, there was another knock, this one louder than the first.

"Who-" Gyrus stopped short, remembering he had soundproofed his room shortly after he had started having nightmares to avoid disturbing anyone.

Gyrus sighed and stood from his desk in resignation.

"Hey." His apprentice gave him a smile, but it faded when he saw how exhausted Gyrus looked.

Gyrus didn't blame him. He probably looked like one of the zombies they had faced two realms ago.

Gyrus suppressed the need to grab Kodya and relish the fact he was alright. Of course he was. It had been just a dream, afterall.

"What's up?" Gyrus slid out of his room, blocking the doorway so Kodya couldn't see the mess he had made.

"Well it is suppertime." Kodya gave Gyrus a quick once-over. "And Ollie says you've been in your room for like, three days."

Had it really been that long? Gyrus mentally counted the meals Nephythys had left for him. It sounded about right. 

"Oh." Gyrus gave Kodya a tired smile. "Guess I should probably come down and eat with everyone."

"Yeah. We're having a precelebratory dinner for good luck on the realm were starting tomorrow." It was tradition for them to do so. Kodya raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"  
  
Gyrus straightened, negating the chill that ran down his back from Kodya's question.

"Of course. I'm starving." He wrapped an arm around Kodya to steer both the conversation and them to the dinner.

Everyone was waiting for them in the Room of Swords. 

Ragan had her arm wrapped around her main apprentice Ciboulette. The two obviously had a thing for each other.

She was chortling loudly about something that Anan had said. Feather and Ainju were also in the group, laughing along.

"Ah there ya are." Ragan grabbed Gyrus roughly by the shoulder and shook him good-naturedly. 

"Hey!" He protested when she attempted at a noogie.

"You might need this." Feather deadpanned, offering Gyrus a drink.

Gyrus gratefully accepted. 

"I was just talking about who's more efficient at completing realms." Ragan grinned wickedly. 

Here we go again. Thought Gyrus as Ragan boasted about their most recent realm where she had totally saved Gyrus' hide, which was true only because Gyrus had volunteered to be bait in the first place. 

Ragan had a few good points and strategies Gyrus had to admit. She did hold the record for the fastest realm completed. Gyrus held the record for the least causalities though.

Ragan also gave a quick recognition speech on how far her apprentices had come. She even offered Kodya a place under her wing just in case he ever got tired of Gyrus.

"You kidding? Gyrus and Kodya make an excellent team." Ciboulette winked at Gyrus. 

Gyrus got the feeling she was reading way too much into their relationship. 

He was proud of Kodya though. Gyrus held up his drink as a toast to Kodya. Ragan followed his example. Everyone in the group joined as well.

Kodya flushed under the attention.

An hour an a half and a few toasts later, the conversation had came to back to skill levels again.

"I'm definitely a 9. Oh, and so are my skills." Anan buffed out his chest, giving the others a charming smirk. Half the audience rolled their eyes.

"In your dreams." Feather elbowed the man.

"Ouch! Damn you punch like a man-"

Gyrus watched them bicker, but after a while it was easier to tune them out and collect his thoughts for a moment. 

His mind trailed to the realm they would be completing tomorrow. He was making a mental checklist on what he would bring when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

**You still think you're one of them?**

No one gave any indication they had heard the voice. Everyone was carrying on with their normal conversations, oblivious to Gyrus' dilemma.

Ignore it. Gyrus tried to tune back into the conversations. 

**Why do you hide your true nature? Are you afraid of what they'll think?**

Ragan was speaking in her loud, ever so boisterous voice, but Gyrus could barely make out her garbled words. Was she talking to him?

**It's only a matter of time, traveller. You will seek us out for answers.**

**Come find us when you're ready-**

"Hey."

Kodya's voice shattered his thoughts. 

"Huh?" Gyrus blinked, and everything was normal. The world sharpened and he could hear the lively buzz of his teammates enjoying the night. 

"You were spacing out there." Kodya said, concerned. Everyone turned their attention to Gyrus, which immediately made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Heh, I was?" Gyrus looked over at Ragan, who still looked like she was expecting an answer. He had no clue what she had been talking about. Her and Ciboulette exchanged looks.

"Yeah. You want me to take you to the doctors? You seem kinda pale."  
Kodya offered. 

"I feel fine." Gyrus said with more conviction than he felt. Kodya's electrifying blue eyes were intense as they brushed over Gyrus' face to determine the sincerity of his words. "I'm just-" 

"Tired!" A voice interjected. 

Gyrus looked over in relief at Don. Kodya raised a skeptical brow. 

Gyrus was glad Don took over. He was mentioning something about the irrigation needing fixing. He was alot more convincing than Gyrus. Even Kodya seemed to relax at Don's words. Don had that effect on people. 

"-You mind taking a look for me?"  
Don pointedly asked, and Gyrus agreed.

Night! Don chirped in Spanish to the others, who all responded just as enthusiastically. All except Kodya who just gave Gyrus one last hesitant wave.

**Don**

Gyrus was quiet as the man led him back to his room. Once, the astronaut gave the arm wrapped around his shoulder a quick side look. His violet eyes reflected sheer exhaustion. They were also slightly glazed from his drinks.

"Dios mio! Your room." Don was genuinely surprised at the clutter. Gyrus was normally a kempt person.

"Um, yeah. Nightmares." Is all Gyrus supplied as Don helped him to his desk. It was one of the only things that wasn't overturned. Gyrus gave off the impression he didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks for the rescue." Gyrus gave Don a grateful look, which Don easily deflected, mentioning it was for Gyrus who looked like he needed a friend. 

When truthfully, it was to prevent Gyrus from giving away too much information. It was only a matter of time until his devoted apprentice started asking the more important questions. 

Kodya was too smart and resolute for his own good. 

If Gyrus decided to share his secret with Kodya, there was a possibility that Don would lose his leverage. 

Gyrus foolishly believed Don was the only one willingly to accept his dark side. It was the only thing that kept the engineer unconditionally loyal and by Don's side. The fear of being rejected by everyone he knew and loved, especially Kodya, terrified Gyrus.

It was ironic how the very thing that kept Gyrus loyal could be used on the astronaut in an instant if he choose to turn on Don again.

"What did the shadows say this time?" Don feigned concern, resting a hand on Gyrus' shoulder.

Gyrus gave him a forlorn look before averting his eyes. "Just that...I should come clean with everyone. And that I belong with them."

"Ah, that is concerning my friend." Don rubbed his chin in contemplation. "We both know that would be a complete catastrophe if that were to happen."

Gyrus nodded, hanging on to every word he spoke with conviction. He truly wanted to believe if anyone could help him contain his impulses, it'd be Don.

"Don't worry, Gyrus." Don continued. "I know who you are. You're one of us. And you'll always have me...just remember our dream."

"You're right." Gyrus perked up in determination. His eyes trailed to his notebook, which Don just noticed. 

"What's all this?" Don asked, glancing at the schematics. He was never good at engineering things, that was left to Gyrus, Oli, and a few other family members.

Gyrus went into the details of it, but Don was only partly listening. From the sounds of it, Gyrus was convinced he would be able to control his powers and internal battles better. 

What _Don_ heard was a new possible way to control Gyrus after the invention was tweaked a little bit. 

"Interesting." Don praised, studying the designs.

**Kodya**

"Koyda, we really should be focused on getting ready for the mission. We don't want to forget anything." Nephthys scolded him.

"Neph, did you hear me?" Kodya asked, exasperated. 

Nephthys sighed, and handed Kodya a satchel she had made for him. It had extra arrows and mana restoring food in it.

Kodya had been going on about how strangely Gyrus had been acting in the past few weeks. Apparently Gyrus had cut training sessions with Kodya short on more than one occasions due to his headaches, he'd space out often, and he just seemed generally more distant.

"Now that you mention it, there was one day the other week he did something strange." Nephthys raised a delicate eyebrow and tapped a manicured finger on her chin.

.

"Thanks, Nephthys. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Gyrus said as Nephthys pulled away. 

Gyrus touched his cheek where Nephthys had given him a chaste kiss. He already felt much better. His cold sweats were gone and his heart rhythm had returned back to normal.

"Anytime, love." Nephthys smiled kindly at Gyrus. "You want to talk about it?" She added after a moment of silence.

Gyrus looked away, pained. "Not yet."

Nephthys clasped Gyrus' hand in her own, giving him an understanding look. Gyrus' expression shifted into one she knew very well. 

Guilt. 

But Nephthys was never one to judge; she only knew compassion. And right now Gyrus needed a distraction. 

And she knew just how to raise his spirits. 

"Kodya's up training early. I'm sure he could use some pointers."

Gyrus' mouth twitched upward. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he needs _lots_ of those."

Nephthys couldn't help but giggle. "Alright. I say we get some food in you first though."

Gyrus reluctantly agreed after much debate on how he had just eaten the night before.

"I don't need you passing out in the training room. All my patients get one treatment a day." Nephthys joked, pulling a sulking Gyrus into the hallway. 

"But you'd make an exception for me right, Nephthys?" Gyrus gave her a smooth grin that would make any woman's heart flutter. Nephthys had some immunity to it, unfortunately for him. 

"I'll put you on bedrest if you keep pushing yourself." Nephthys threatened.

"Oh my crickets!" A squeal interrupted the two.

They both looked over to see one of the newer members of the family. Her name escaped Nephthys at the moment. 

The girl ran up to Nephthys and hugged her like they were good friends. Nephthys looked over in surprise, but Gyrus looked just as confused as she was.

"You're the healer! Don said to introduce myself to everyone. Between you and me I think he just wanted to get rid of me. That girl Feather said I talk to much." The girl squeaked, air-quotting. Then she bounced over to Gyrus.

"And _you_ must be Gyrus." She leaned in so close Nephthys could feel Gyrus' secondhand anguish. 

"I hear you have an apprentice. Are you accepting anymore applications?" The girl batted her eyelashes, gripping onto Gyrus' forearm. 

Gyrus was too polite to tell the girl off, but he was assertive when it came to physical contact. He lightly took her wrists and set them slowly down back towards her side. 

"No, not at the moment."

The girl stared at Gyrus' hands over her wrists, blushing like she couldn't believe Gyrus was handling her.

"C'mon. Even Don says you're the most skilled here! Surely you could teach me _one_ thing!"

Gyrus looked uneasy at the mention of Don. His eyes seemed to catch that distant look, like he was only half focused on everything that was going around him.

"In fact, I heard-ow."

Gyrus accidentally tightened his grip a little too much.

He quickly snapped back to the present, and dropped the girl's wrists quickly in remorse. 

"Sorry." He hastily apologized, walking away from the two of them.

The girl stared after Gyrus in shock, and then looked at Nephthys for answers. She didn't have any.

Nephthys ran after Gyrus, leaving the confused girl by herself. 

.

"New girl? And she was just touching up on Gyrus like she knew him?" Kodya crossed his arms, all but pouting. 

Nephthys resisted the urge to facepalm. Kodya had just missed the whole point of her story. 

"Want my advice? Keep an eye on Gyrus." Nephthys mirrored Kodya, crossing her arms. "I have an intuition about these things, you know. 

.  
.  
.

Of course Nephthys turned out to be right. 

Kodya hated snakes, which was unfortunate for him. The realm was infested with them. Not only were they slimy and powerful, but they were clever. It was a city of humanoid snake beings they had to fight their way through.

Luckily, they had a good crew. It was Don, Gyrus, Ragan, Ciboulette, Ainju, Nephythys, and himself.

It was a tough realm but with a healer and their best fighters, they had made to the boss's perch in record time.

The boss looked over in rage at their arrival. 

She hissed in detestation at their group. "What do I pay those idiotsss for!"

Gyrus raised a hand to use his powers to incapacitate the boss.

"This is it. Everyone get into postion!" The leader called to his crew. He struggled with the sheer amount of of live snake appendages the woman had protruding from her body. Some came loose and slithered toward the group. 

"Eep!" Ainju squeaked as one dared to slither up to him. He swatted at it wildly with his boss sword. It seemed Kodya's discomfort of snakes was shared. 

Ragan shot forward, taking out three snakes at a time. More grew back in their place. Ciboulette intercepted a reanimated head that would've been devastating if it had struck Ragan in the back. Even restrained, the reptilan woman was proving much too difficult for the two girls. They needed a distraction.

It was clear they would need a good shot at the boss if they wanted to defeat her. 

"Ay, Ainju. With me." Don looked like he had an idea. With Ragan and Ciboulette buying them time, it was only a matter of time before an opening became available for the two.

Kodya and Nephthys were on standby. Kodya was covering Gyrus, who was completely focused on his task at hand, while Nephythys was there to heal anyone if they should need it.

"Ah!" Kodya looked over just as a thick tendril swiped Gyrus' footing from beneath him. 

With the boss was freed from Gyrus' binds, snakes quickly overpowered the group. 

Ragan snarled as her limbs were quickly restrained with slithering ropes. 

Ciboulette was fearless. Her boots stomped on writhing masses as she fought to free her mentor, but much like Ragan, the number of tendrils was becoming too much to handle.

Ainju tripped over a snake while backpedaling, and now was thrashing madly to rid off more snakes that slid towards him. Only Don seemed to be holding his own.

Even Kodya had to kick away a pile of snakes that were starting gather around his foot. 

The boss snickered at the turn of events. 

"Sssss." She laughed like an air escaping from a tire. "Sssilly sorcerer." Her immediate target seemed to be Gyrus.

Gyrus slapped away a snake that curled around his wrist. 

A snake shot forward toward Gyrus, but Kodya knew the other boy wouldn't be able to react in time.

Luckily Kodya was already close enough to intercept the attack. He caught the length of the reptile as it darted past him.

He summoned the first spell that came to mind, a soothe.

The snake stopped short, flopping uselessly Gyrus' shoulder.

The tell-tale blue hue in the slit pupils confirmed Kodya's abilities. Gyrus looked over at Kodya who gave him one quick nod.

"Don't worry, it's subdued." Kodya assured.

Ciboulette took the opportunity to turn the battle. She wasn't a bad shot herself, releasing arrows that struck multiple snakes. One of her arrows struck the snake in the heart, killing the boss instantly. 

"Ouais! We did it!" The girl cheered, running to the pile of loot.

"Dibs on the cool stuff!" Ragan was a streak as she ran toward the pile.

"We have to split it evenly!" Ainju followed the others. Nephthys and Don joined the group to mediate. 

Gyrus let out a relieved sigh. "That was close."

Kodya joined him, sheepishly offering Gyrus an apology. "If I had just been paying more attention-"

Gyrus brushed himself off before giving Kodya a heart warming smile. "Don't apologize, you just saved my life. At this rate, you'll be my mentor in no time."

Kodya's cheeks warmed the compliment. He extended a hand to Gyrus. "Careful what you wish for."

Gyrus accepted the hand and Kodya hoisted him to his feet. "I might just take revenge for all those monster pits you threw me in." Kodya teased, grabbing Gyrus' lower back to steady him.

Kodya had never seen Gyrus look so flustered, for the lack of a better word. It only lasted a split second before the leader collected himself, and reflected Kodya's smart look.

"Hey, it wasn't that many, was it? You'll go easy on me, right?" Gyrus laughed, nudging Kodya.

"No way!" Kodya didn't relent. "I'm definently subjecting you to everything you put me through! I'm going to need some compensation."

Gyrus cracked up at the thought of Kodya drilling him. Knowing Kodya, he would hold Gyrus to his promise. 

"Come on you two." Don called to them.

Kodya went ahead; Don looked impatient. He thought Gyrus was right behind him. 

That was until Gyrus called out Don's name, concern lacing his voice.

But by the time Kodya looked back, Gyrus was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your secrets keep you safe, your lies keep you alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that I'm done with my finals I can finally cry- erm. Post new chaps in peace. Recap for canon, missing parts I guess.

**Kodya**

3 weeks.  
  
That's how long it had taken to find Gyrus.

Kodya was relentless, turning the serpent realm inside out in search of his mentor. 

He was a little mortified when Nephthys pointed that fact out to Gyrus, but Gyrus' warm expression but his doubts to rest.

Kodya ran his fingers through his hair to calm his nerves. His heart rate had suddenly spiked at the sight of Gyrus' smile.

Nepthys continued to grill Gyrus on his whereabouts for the past couple of weeks.

Gyrus shook his head apologetically and claimed he really didn't have any recollection of what had happened, where he had went, or how he'd returned.

"I just remember alot of darkness." Gyrus folded his fingers, looking down. His eyebrows knitted in thought. "It was...lonely."

"Poor thing." Nephthys gently touched Gyrus' hands, giving him a sympathetic squeeze. "I'll be right back. I'll tell Don you're awake."

Nephthys gave him quick peck on the cheek before heading out. "Don't you dare try getting up!" She added, giving Kodya a look on the way out that warned him there would be consequences if Gyrus did so much as sit up.

The door clicked softly behind the healer.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Kodya turned his attention to Gyrus, moving closer to his bedside. Nephthys tended to be overbearing when she got too worried. Kodya knew _that_ firsthand, unfortunately. 

Much like Kodya, she hadn't slept well in the recent weeks. Her intuition had failed to reveal where Gyrus had disappeared to, which really dealt a blow to her confidence. 

Gyrus met Kodya's concerned gaze evenly.

"I've been better." Gyrus' smart remark earned him a wry look from his apprentice. 

There were many people in the room of swords with blue eyes. But only his apprentice's held the deep color of azure that Kodya's did.

They brushed over Gyrus in an inquisitive fashion, silently wondering if there was more to the story than Gyrus had originally let on.

"That's an understatement." Kodya sighed, crossing his arms. "Neph was right. Everyone was worried." He worked up enough nerve to sit at the end of Gyrus' bed.

The mattress dipped and the frame creaked in protest under his weight. 

Gyrus adjusted his position to make room.

"You're right." Gyrus' expression turned solemn. "I don't remember that much, but..." His eyes flicked to Kodya's, melting into an expression that the huntsman just couldn't place. 

"I had a lot of time to think about things. And I just wanted to thank you for believing in me. It means alot right now." Gyrus' looked like he wanted to say more, but he turned away instead, frowning. "I must seem like a terrible mentor as of lately. This is not how I wanted things to go at all."

"Hey." Kodya leaned forward, placing a hand on Gyrus' shoulder, redirecting his attention back to him. 

Gyrus could smell Kodya's earthy scent again. Like he was walking in a foggy forest before dusk. Sharp and distinct.

Kodya licked his lips, debating on how he should continue with his next choice of words. The beeping of the vitals monitor was slightly distracting. 

"I'm glad you're okay."

Kodya's words were gratifying and grounding. They were as real as Gyrus' palms sweating, his racing heart, and the feeling of his throat constricting.

Gyrus swallowed, lapping his own hand over Kodya's. 

"Kodya, I need to tell you something." His voice was raspy and quiet. But the tone of urgency was clearly there.

Kodya blinked, lost for words. Gyrus looked like he suddenly held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Gyrus' hand suddenly felt like a stone on his own.

"You can tell me anything." Kodya breathed, realizing had been holding his breath. The moment felt too fragile for words. His voice grated on the previous silence.

Gyrus trusted him. The sound of Kodya's voice seemed to ebb at the tension in the room, putting Gyrus at ease. 

His mentor gave him a long searching look, like he wasn't sure how to proceed. 

Gyrus opened his mouth the same time the medbay door did.

"Oh my!" Nephthys paused in the doorway. 

Kodya was suddenly took notice at their compromised position. 

Kodya was on Gyrus' bedside, practically hovering over him and still holding his hand. Not to mention the fact their faces were inches apart.

Kodya could feel his face heat up quickly at the scandalized look Nephthys face. He quickly removed his hand from underneath Gyrus' before she got the wrong idea.

The last thing he needed was Nephthys exclaiming if the two had confessed to the other. Kodya couldn't deal with the flat out rejection from Gyrus.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Nephthys asked, looking between the two.

 _Real subtle, Neph_. Kodya wanted to drag his hand down his face in dismay. 

"Actually, we were just talking about my recent mentoring skills." Gyrus recovered from his initial surprise, scratching the back if his head sheepishly. 

Gyrus shot Kodya a discreet look that obviously meant 'later.'

Kodya played along, shaking his head in contrast. "Now what kind of apprentice would I be if I couldn't help out when you needed it?"

Gyrus hummed in agreement. "While that may be true, I think I'll try to refrain from getting into too much trouble from now on."

"You won't have to worry about that. Kody loves trouble!" Nephrhys teased.

"Nephthys..." Kodya mumbled, embarrassed, over Gyrus' laughter.

.  
.  
.

Kodya thought Gyrus would seek him out to talk about whatever had been bothering him in the sickbay. But four days later, Kodya was still left in the dark and desperately wondering what Gyrus wanted to tell him.

Gyrus had looked so unsure. Which was a near foreign expression on his mentor's face.

Kodya wanted to give Gyrus space, despite Nephthys' trying to convince him he should confront Gyrus about the whole ordeal.

Gyrus looked like he was in trouble. There had been alot of rumors lately and conspiracies about where Gyrus had went to, even before he had returned.

Not that Kodya believed any of them, because nearly everyone in the room of swords liked drama and gossip. It was like a damn classroom.

"Kody?" Nephthys peaked into his line of sight. Kodya was still holding onto his ten of clubs card, sitting in the cafeteria of the room of swords. 

"Sorry, what?" Kodya gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well I was asking if you had the three of clubs, but it seems you're a little distracted." Nephthys pursed her lips and raised a brow. 

Kodya rubbed the back of his head selfconsciously. Okay so maybe he was a _little_ distracted. But Nephthys insisted on pestering him about his last conversation with Gyrus.

"Listen Kody." Nephthys didn't wait for his response. "I know my intuition isn't always right, but it's pretty darn close."

"Neph. I know what it looked like. But Gyrus was only trying to tell me something. It's not like that with him." Kodya lowered his voice, glaring at his friend.

"Kodya, please. Why don't you just ask? It couldn't hurt."

"That could ruin everything." Kodya snapped, slapping his card down on the table. He didn't care that it was face up where Nephthys could see it.

Gyrus was just too important to him. Kodya didn't want to risk his friendship over his infatuation.

Even as he thought this, he knew that he was wrong. It was more than that. 

The first encounter with Gyrus flashed through his mind and sent his heart skyrocketing again. 

Another memory surfaced of the time Gyrus asked to learn how to shoot a bow. Kodya had gently guided his mentor through the steps, pulling the string until it was taut.

When Gyrus had let go, he'd missed by a longshot. Even the village infants were a better shot than Gyrus. 

Kodya had unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter.

'I think I'll stick with my sword.' A curtain of gloom appeared over Gyrus, despite Kodya's reassurance that it really hadn't been _that_ bad.(Even if it had)

Kodya could nearly still feel the heat of a fire crackling in another memory.

Gyrus face was alit in the dark of the cave as he glanced over for a moment at Kodya. His magenta eyes flickered and danced, reflecting the fire that casted over the two. He was staring attentively at Kodya all the while the Russian regaled his story of his past.

It frustrated him that Nephthys couldn't understand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see people from the adjacent table had stopped to stare. They looked away just as quickly when Kodya shot them a withering look.

"I'm going to go train." Kodya's bow appeared in his hand. 

"You can't just bottle your emotions up! It's not healthy!" Nephthys called after Kodya after he stormed off. She sighed after the young man, not sure if he had heard her or not.

  
**Gyrus**

"Hah!" Gyrus sat up wide-eyed and out of breath. He was shivering so hard his muscles quivered from the contraction. Wrapping his arms around himself didn't help in the least.

He couldn't take it anymore. It had only been four days since he'd returned, but the nightmares were back. 

Between his travels, he had been blissfully unaware of his dreams. He hadn't had one since he'd left.

Now they were back with a vengeance. This time he dreamt of the shadows pounding on their vault so hard it rattled his core.

Gyrus had this sense of absolute trepidation whenever he felt the door violently shake on its hinges. He felt everyone would be in danger if they escaped. 

_You're in control_. 

Gyrus repeated this mantra until his breathing evened. He didn't know how much time had passed. Everyone was still asleep so it couldn't have been more than an hour. 

He knew what he had to do, but he still dreaded the idea.

.

The hallways were dark as Gyrus quietly navigated through them. He thought about seeking Nephthys for help, but guilt set him aside from doing just that. She had helped more than enough. Ragan has also returned from a mission the day after he arrived. Nephthys was probably exhausted. 

Don wasn't his room which meant he was probably in the garden room.

It wasn't uncommon for Don to wake up a few hours before everyone else to tend to his beloved plants.

Speaking of plants...

The tomato tree Don has been working at for the past few months is _huge_.

"So this is the tree that grows any fruit of choice?" Gyrus couldn't help but be impressed.

Don looks over, but does not look surprised. Which is a bit unsettling. Like he knew it was only a matter of time before Gyrus sought him out.

"Si, it is good to see you walking around again. Forgive me for not being able to visit." Don really does look tired. He goes back to examining the fruit, frowning. Although the tomatoes are bulging and bright red, like they were grown in the Garden of Eden itself, Don still seems dissatisfied. 

"The tree looks much larger than I remember it." The leaves are more abundant and green while the roots look a thick as his forearms. Gyrus dances around his true thoughts, working up the nerve to move past his small talk. 

Don plucks one of the tomatoes from the tree and turns the large fruit in his hand. "Yes. Sadly, these are a bad batch. Many of them are quick to spoil." 

"I guess I will start over. It is always much easier to influence them after a fresh start."

Gyrus watches and Don sighs in disappointment and tosses the fruit over his shoulder. 

It lands with a sickening _splat_ on the tile. Don is right. The tomato's skin is so thin it becomes a mess of pulp and tomato juice. 

Gyrus suddenly felt uneasy as he looks back at Don. 

Don is casually leaning on the edge of his large terracotta pot. He gives Gyrus and an easy smile, raising his brows in a placid manner. "To what do I owe the honor of you visiting me late at night, amigo?"

Gyrus wants to point out it's technically morning, but he doesn't want to dawdle in small talk. He really wants to tell Don about the cybernetic arm and black box, but above all, something else is eating at him. He mirrors Don, fidgeting with the smooth material of the pot.

"I wanted to um, ask, I mean, talk to you about something..." Gyrus looks Don in the eye. Don seems surprised this time, marginally narrowing them a fraction. 

Gyrus takes a breath and continues before he loses his nerve. "Have you ever wanted something really badly? Something you would've done anything for?"

Don pauses, silent for a moment. Then it shifts into a blank look.

"I'm sorry friend, I don't understand the question." Don gives him strange look.

This was going to be harder than Gyrus had originally thought. He couldn't tell if Don genuinely wasn't sure what he meant or if he was trying to get him to elaborate.

"I mean, back home." Gyrus said. "I had this idea. That everyone here wanted something in their previous lives. Something that they would've done anything for. Even terrible things." Gyrus looked up, his intense stare capturing Don's brown gaze. "Was there....Was there anything that you wanted?"

Don is quiet again, creasing his eyebrows and runs his eyes over Gyrus again, like it's the first time he's seen him for the night.

Then Don quickly looks away, surprising Gyrus. The tension in the room dissipated with his movement. 

"Hmm, sorry nothing that I can think of." Don looks casual and in his realm of comfort again, shrugging. He says this as off-handedly as he did when talking about the fruit earlier. 

Gyrus felt like Don had just blown him off. "But...you must've wanted something."

"I come from humble beginnings, amigo. Growing up, we learned to be content with the things we were blessed with." Don untangled a vine that was cutting off supply to a lone tomato that was notably smaller than the rest.

Gyrus continued to press. "What if someone were sick, or worse-"

Don quickly turned with a concerned expression.

"Gyrus where is all this coming from?" Don interrupted. "Have the shadows been whispering to you?"

It was Gyrus turn to pause. Don had a tendency to come off as condescending. It made Gyrus even doubt himself. Now that he said it aloud, and Don was giving him that look of apphrension and perplexiton, he felt foolish.

"No! It was my own idea." Gyrus insisted quickly. 

Don sighed in relief. He was saying something about being worried about Gyrus as of recently, now that he was more susceptible to the shadows' influence, but Gyrus was hardly listening. He had heard the same speech many times before about the shadows' existence being the bane of everything. 

Gyrus' thoughts wandered back to the the words of Maria and Alastair. 

Something just didn't feel right. Don's constant negligence of his questions, and redirecting the conversation back to the shadows were only pieces of the puzzle. 

Behind Don, he discarded fruit seemed to stand out in the darkness. 

Don had said he'd rather start everything anew before tossing the fruit. Would the same become true for Gyrus? He owed his life to Don.

The chords of Don's guitar when Gyrus had first woken up in the room of swords resonated in his mind.

What if Gyrus didn't turn out like Don wanted him to? Would Don really toss him and leave him to rot like the tomato?

"Gyrus, my friend. Are you alright?" Don was suddenly in front of him, clasping hand on his shoulder. It was like an anchor reeling him back into reality. Only this time reality elicited the same sense of dread that his nightmares did.

Serious brown eyes held his contrasting violet ones in place. Gyrus managed to keep the waver out of his voice when he spoke.

"Sorry, yeah. I think you're right." Gyrus forced out his most convincing chuckle, shaking his head as if to get rid of the rouge thoughts. Don raised a skeptical brow. 

Gyrus continued his charade, pretending to sheepishly scratch at the back of his neck. "I was half asleep. Saying it aloud kinda sounds silly now. I'm just going to...go." Gyrus flicked his thumb toward the door.

He half expecting Don to stop him. Luckily the ladder didn't. Don just gave him one last friendly smile and wave.

"Don't hesitate to come back if you have any more questions." Don called after him.

Gyrus did all but bolt out of the room. 

His cold sweats were back. Gyrus feared now more than ever that Alastair and Maria might be right.

Imaginary chords struck at him again, invading his mind. Don's hauntingly beautiful music resounded in his mind over and over again.

Gyrus always had thought of Don as his closest confidant. But now an unfamiliar spike of fear ran through him at the thought of confronting Don again.

He knew he couldn't sleep in his current state.

Before he knew it, he was in front of a door; but it wasn't Nephthys's.

 _It'll just be this once_. Gyrus promised silently, raising a fist to knock on the door.

Gyrus internally debated if he should wake up Kodya. His apprentice would be waking up in a few hours anyway to train. Gyrus was exhausted, but he could tell he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep even if he tried. He had another mission coming up soon; he couldn't afford to run on a few hours of sleep every night.  
  
There's no other choice. 

Gyrus gave the door three steady knocks and waited.

About a minute passed and there was no reply. Gyrus deflated in disappointment.

What had he been thinking? Kodya was probably fast asleep. He had let his emotions get the better of him. He already felt slightly calmer.

It was probably best if Gyrus left to be alone with his thoughts. 

Gyrus turned away. He owed Kodya an explanation. But not now. 

"Gyrus?" A voice startled him from his thoughts. 

Gyrus turned so he was face to face with Kodya. He sighed, suppressing the new feelings that were starting to materialize at the sight of his apprentice.

"What're you doing here?" Kodya's voice was still husky from sleep. There was more cowlicks in his hair than usual. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and loose fitting blue pants. 

"I wanted to ask you something." Gyrus' nervously rubbed at the fabric of his robe. He finally looked up to meet Kodya's cobalt eyes. "Do you remember that soothe spell you used a few realms back to save me from that snake?" He asked hopefully; he hadn't seen Kodya use the spell since. 

Kodya drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Are you here to apologize for that? I told you I don't mind helping-"

"I know." Gyrus interrupted. "I'm asking for your help." He gave Kodya an imploring look. 

Kodya looked toward his room, then back at Gyrus. 

"Do you...want to come in?" Kodya gestured toward his door.

 **Kodya**

He was guiding Gyrus to his bed.

 _Oh God, he was guiding Gyrus to his bed._

Sweat trickled at the base of his neck. Neph's mortifying words were ringing in his head.

Gyrus plopped down on Kodya's bed, smirking when he looked around Kodya's room. The huntsman wasn't exactly the neatest person. 

Kodya tried to nonchalantly kick a pile of clothes into his closet.

"Ehem." Kodya coughed when the clothes spilled back out. "Forgive me, tomorrow, I mean- today is laundry day."

"Hey, no big deal. I haven't gotten the chance to clean my room either since I've been back." Gyrus confesses.

"Really? What happened?" Kodya asked, surprised. Everyone who knew Gyrus knew he was a neat freak. His notes were very organized and precise.

Gyrus averted his eyes quickly, adjusting an invisible seam on his white robe. "Oh. Um, same. Laundry."

Kodya raises his eyebrows in silent question. _What laundry?_ Gyrus had been gone for the past month. He decides it's probably better if he doesn't know. 

"Okay." There's a moment of tense silence.

Kodya stares at the space on the bed next to where Gyrus is sitting. He doesn't exactly have the largest bed in the first place. He wouldn't be able to sit down without being...intimately close.

Gyrus seems to notice his dilemma and scoots over a bit. There's still barely any room. Kodya's face feels like it's on fire. 

Gyrus flashes white teeth again, patting the bed. "C'mon kid, I don't bite." 

Kodya sinks down to his bed, trying to leave Gyrus with enough space to be comfortable.

The crystal on Kodya's dresser dimly lights the the room, bathing the two in a soft reef green hue. Kodya remotely wonders if Gyrus still has the crystal he has given him.

Gyrus is leaning back against his bed frame, looking at Kodya expectantly. He almost looks too comfortable with his feet straight out and crossed at the ankles and arms crossed like he could fall asleep any minute. His half lidded magenta eyes insinuated he just might if Kodya didn't hurry.

Gyrus stifles a yawn. "So how does this work?" 

"Well, like Nephthys' power, I use skin contact to transfer the energy- W-What're you're you doing?!"

Kodya expects Gyrus' to give up his hand since his usual gloves are absent. Kodya couldn't help but stare when Gyrus removed the top portion of his robe without any sort of warning, exposing a lithe and tanned chest. The light reflects off well, everything, giving him a view that is way too explicit for Kodya.

 _It's just his chest._ Kodya thinks, trying not to let his eyes trail any further than waist level.  
  
Gyrus is smaller than him, but he's just as sculpted. 

_Just do the spell. Dont think about_ -

Too late. His imagination gets the best of him and a warm feeling pools in his chest, and then shoots down to his groin. Gyrus shifts in a way that flexes his abs until they are taut and coiled. 

Kodya topples back, and nearly hits his head on his dresser, but Gyrus lunges forward just in time to catch Kodya's lower arm and shoulder. 

Now Kodya is suspended just above the corner of his nightstand. Gyrus still has a firm hold on him; the astronaut looks very much awake now. 

Gyrus breathes a sigh of relief. His warm breath against Kodya's skin gave him chills. 

"Geez, what happened?" Gyrus helped him back to the bed.

Kodya tried to think of anything, _any_ response which didn't involve him admitting he had totally been checking Gyrus out. "Concentration." He said at last. "It takes alot of concentration, and, yeah. It's very important you listen to the full explanation before we continue."

Gyrus stared at him for a very long time. 

Just when Kodya thought his mentor would call him out for the obvious lie, Gyrus nodded like he accepted the fact.

"Oh. Is that all? Sorry." Gyrus looked like he had just been reprimanded. Confused and now looking at Kodya with a sense of newfound respect at the same time.

"That's alright." Kodya nearly exhaled in relief that Gyrus had bought his excuse. "Any surface of the body will work. Like the arm, hand, and chest..." Kodya paused. Where was he going with this again? Ah yes.

He launched into how important it was for him to maintain concentration so he could be in sync with the other person's vitals. The soothe was meant as a temporary remedy for alleviating minor injuries and mental ailments, and the connection could be maintained long as there was physical contact.

Kodya took a deep inhale and then a slow exhale. He placed both palms on Gyrus' chest. The skin was smooth but slightly damp from perspiration. Gyrus tensed under his touch. 

The telltale blue glow of Kodya's ability appeared and the runes marked Gyrus' skin. The reaction was instant.

Gyrus let out a content sigh. 

Gyrus allowed his eyes to flutter shut, enjoying the pure bliss of relaxation flood his mind for the first time in months. Kodya gently guided his head to the pillow. 

"You can sleep here if you get tired. Sometimes this spell has a side effect of drowsiness." Kodya offered. His voice was as beautiful as light flooding through a stain glass window. Everything just felt right. Gyrus surmised it was probably the spell influencing him, but he didn't mind. 

"Hey kid." Gyrus whispered, lifting heavy green lashes to stare into Kodya's face. 

Kodya's hair seemed to frame his features in just the right way, highlighting his magnificent eyes and that dimple that appeared whenever Kodya was in deep thought. It was currently present. Gyrus wondered what he was thinking about. 

Kodya adjusted his focus to Gyrus. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Gyrus reached up to brush a stray hair out of his apprentice's face. Kodya flinched with the movement. 

"Why do you do that?" Gyrus frowned.

The blue light wavered for a split second. "Do what?" Kodya averted his eyes. Gyrus desperately wanted the attention back. 

"You know you don't always gotta be so nervous around me. It just us." Gyrus expression softened. Kodya had always been reticent about situations and dealing with others. But in the beginning Kodya was always eager to share with Gyrus. Now he felt distant.

"I know." Kodya looked back at Gyrus. "It's just that you surprised me. I've been thinking...you said there was something you wanted to tell me. I've been thinking about it ever since." Kodya suddenly looked concerned, and the blue light faded all together. 

The haze that made the world seem tranquil had vanished along with it. 

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kodya looked back at Gyrus with such anticipation Gyrus felt compelled to answer.

Gyrus bit his lip, before sighing and turning away. It was now or never.

"Are you in some type of trouble?" Kodya asked warily. 

"Kodya." It was rare of Gyrus to use his name.

Kodya's chest swelled at the sound of his name escaping Gyrus' lips.

Gyrus looked back at Kodya with an expression he'd never seen before.

It was an intense look that pinned him in place and made his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. Chills and heat racked his body simultaneously. 

"I..." Gyrus' voice had dipped an octave. Dark violet eyes slowly lowered to Kodya's lips. Kodya could swear he felt his skin trace the movement.

Everything felt too sensitive, to the point where the threshold was overwhelming his senses. He swallowed thickly. Everything felt tight, his throat, his skin, his _pants_ -

Gyrus brushed more hair from Kodya's face, but this time he didn't shy away. The fingers cupped into a palm that held Kodya's jaw in place. 

Gyrus slowly sat up and tilted Kodya's head down to meet his lips in his own.

Kodya stilled for a moment, not believing what he was experiencing. Then ecstasy lit his bones, and his head buzzed like he had downed three shots.

Kodya moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and drifting away to enjoy the movement. His body moved on it's own accord, matching in sync to fit Gyrus' lips. 

Gyrus' hand slid from his cheek to his neck, down his back, leaving a trail of absolute fire. 

Kodya adjusted his position to halfway straddle Gyrus. Pure instinct took over, and his body seemed move accordingly to create it's own friction and suit his needs.

And he was truly heedy with need.

Kodya felt lightheaded. At first he thought it was from the euphoria, but then he realized this was his first real kiss and he had no idea how long they had been making out for.

Kodya pulled away, flush and gasping for air.

Gyrus looked just as disheveled. For a moment the room was silent except for the sound of the two trying to catch their breaths.

"Shit." Kodya let out a breathy laugh.

"Um, sorry to just lay one on you like that, but I didn't know how else to say it." Gyrus' face was still pink. "Did you...enjoy that?" 

"I've had the same feelings for you for a while now." Kodya grimaced. "That was more than just a friend kiss, right?"

Gyrus stared in disbelief. "What other friends do you kiss like that?"

"I mean Neph does practice kisses, but they're nothing like...that." Kodya stammers out. "I've had alot of good luck pecks on the cheek from girls, but I'm not into them." He suddenly faceplamed and cursed in Russian. "Argh, What I'm trying to say is do you like me the same way I like you?"

Gyrus wants to laugh at how adorable Kodya is when he's flustered, but he has a feeling the ladder wouldn't appreciate it.

Gyrus took Kodya's hand and looked him in the eye with as much seriousness as he could muster. 

"Kodya, I have feelings for you that go way past friendship." Gyrus smiled that all too wide, cocky smirk that made Kodya's heart lose rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goes to up the rating slighty* btw sorry I'm so bad at serious scenes, lmao I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to upload a chapter at least once a week. This one was really hard to write & I actually had to split it in two because it was so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On the first page of our story,  
> The future seemed so bright.  
> Then this thing turned out so evil  
> I don't know why I'm still surprised."

**Gyrus**

"Mmn." Gyrus blearily awoke to empty sheets and a familiar scent stirring him. All traces of the previous warmth from the night before were gone.

His robe draped loosely around his shoulders and Gyrus could practically feel his bangs stick out more wildly than usual. 

A reef blue crystal that reflected a network of ripples off the glass of water nearby caught his eye. The walls were bare and the room was unkempt. 

Gyrus' crystal was a soft fuchsia. And his room was littered with furniture, not clothes.

Also when had he started setting out glasses of water on his nightstand?

Gyrus licked his dry lips, panicked for a moment. Maybe he should start putting out water though. 

Gyrus' lips tasted like spring water and something unmistakably...earthy.

The night before came rushing back, flickering like shuttering panels in his mind before coming to a screeching halt.

Violet eyes widened.

Gyrus' lips suddenly tingled with the taste of Kodya.

_Oh God, he had actually..._

"Yes, geez. I'll let you know when I see him already!"

Kodya's familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. 

Gyrus looked over. 

Kodya was still in the room. And he seemed to be arguing with someone just outside his door. The door was closed enough so Gyrus wasn't able to see past him. Even if the door wasn't in the way, Kodya's larger frame prevented Gyrus from peeking over in his current position on the bed.

"Alright, no need to get yer darn bowstring in a knot there, pretty boy." 

Gyrus would recognize that brash and abrasive voice anywhere. What was Ragan doing here? Did she normally pay visits to Kodya? 

"Right? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? All we were asking is if you'd seen him or not. No need to be rude." A more feminine voice spoke up, and this time Gyrus registered the voice as Ciboulette's.

Gyrus figured he should de-escalate situation since he knew how Kodya and Cib could go at it. The two were just as competitive as himself and Ragan at times.

"Seen who?" Gyrus had gotten up and pulled his robe back on in a somewhat decent manner.

"Sacré bleu!" Ciboulette's jaw fell open. Her face was bright red.

"Oh. my. God." Ragan translated, looking equally as stunned. 

"Gyrus! There you are!" Kodya pretended to look surprised. 

Gyrus was genuinely lost. Ragan didn't stay shocked for long. Her mouth split into a shit eating, triumphant grin. Ciboulette shot Gyrus a coy look. 

"Kodya you stud muffin, you. All ya had to do is say you had a guest." Ragan bellowed a laugh and smacked Kodya on the shoulder a few good measures, trying to catch her breath. She had actual tears of joy in her eyes.

"N-No we were just hanging out, honest!" Kodya insisted. 

"Wow, you were right." Ciboulette was talking to Ragan, however her impressed look was focused on Kodya. Like she couldn't believe the boy had managed to pull off Gyrus. "I guess I owe you chore duties for a week." 

"You guys made bets?!" Kodya demanded with incredulity. 

"Well, I mean, it was super obvious on your side." Ciboulette teased Kodya, who bristled.

"Rehehe. I knew Gyrus had the hots for pretty eyes after a few missions. Cib here didn't believe me." Ragan boasted gleefully. "I'm always right. Whenever you two lovebirds are done, we got an upcoming meeting for the next realm."

Gyrus was starting to catch on. And an idea had suddenly surfaced.

Ragan had her fun.

Why not give the two a run for their money as well? After all, Gyrus had never gave the two girls a hard time when they announced their relationship.

"We'll come down when we're ready." Gyrus said evenly, pulling Kodya in closer with his arm. "We were in the middle of something, and if you dont mind, we'll be getting back to that." 

"We were?" Kodya looked over, pink dusting cheeks and creeping up his neck.

"Don't be shy now, kid. After all, these girls just don't know how mindblowing _bjs_ are."

The twin expressions of shock on the two girls' faces was worth every second as Gyrus slowly shut the door in their face.

"Gyrus!" Kodya pulled away. "You've just encouraged them!" He threw up his hands in distress. "B-Besides...I've never, I mean, you know-"

Kodya rubbed his neck and looked away at an invisible stain on the wall.

"Relax, kid. We're still on first base." Gyrus took a calloused hand in his own. Kodya looked down at Gyrus' touch. His expression softened. 

"You know they're going to tell everyone, right?" Kodya's lips broke out into a smirk. "Now's your only chance to back out."

"Hm. You're right." Gyrus pretended to weigh his options. Kodya shoved him playfully.

"I'm sure about this, Kodya." Gyrus stepped forward to intertwine their other hand. He was suddenly inches from Kodya's face, staring at him intently with smoldering eyes. "As long as you are too."

"Of course I am." Kodya confirmed, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

It is as invigorating and electrifying as the night before. The heat crawls over his skin with fervor and turns him on. 

He's unable to help himself, as the sensation gives him an unbelievable feeling of high, like he is able to overcome anything. The blood rushing in his ears would drown out even his loudest demons. 

Its addicting almost, setting his insides on fire and sending waves of absolute pleasure running along his back.

Gyrus presses for more, deepening the kiss; however Kodya is at his limit. He pulls away gently, hesitantly.

Kodya looks amazing when he's panting and halfway undone. Gyrus has to restrain himself, and creates some distance by taking a slight step back. He gives his apprentice a small smile.

"Guess we've stayed in here long enough for the girls to think we're pretty serious about this." Gyrus laughs. "I should get dressed. This next mission is pretty important. I saw that we already have 9 swords."

"We're almost halfway there." Kodya agrees, a determined and hopeful look lighting his face. 

"We've come so far. Accomplished so much." Gyrus can hardly believe it. He's just as every bit as excited and hopeful as Kodya is. 

Gyrus wished he could look back on this moment from the future.

So he could laugh.

Little did he know at the time, the only thing he had accomplished was that he had pulled his friend in the middle of a battlefield.

.

Everyone was staring. Not even Kodya's signature glower and death aura deterred them.  
  
"It's true!"

"Can't believe it."

"Look cute together."

"Wonder how long they've been hiding it."

" _I_ wanted to ask him out."

"Complete opposites..."

"So he does have a heart...Always gives everyone the cold shoulder."

Kodya crossed his arms strictly. "How the hell do you deal with this all the time?"

Gyrus shrugged. "I tend to tune them out. I only pay attention to my **cute** admirers." He added as a bonus, just to rile his apprentice. 

Kodya blushed madly before quickly composing himself. He narrowed his eyes, refusing Gyrus his reaction. "You're such a smartass."

The room had suddenly quieted to whispers. The crowd parted at the sight of Don slowly wheeling into the room.

Gyrus instinctively stepped forward to meet Don and provide some distance between the ladder and Kodya.

"Ah, so it's true, congratulations you two!" Don greeted the two like he was celebrating a newly wed couple. It was honestly a little humiliating if not a bit patronizing. 

Everyone swooned like Don had just given them their blessing. Even Kodya managed to look slightly bashful.

For the second time in the past day, Gyrus begins to doubt Don's sincerity. He feels like he's broken an invisible fourth wall that makes everything so transparent. 

It's unsettling, it's a picturesque moment, where everyone looks exuberant and awe-stricken that Don has used his silver tounge to win them over again.

"Now we know who to blame if our dear Kodya here gets himself into trouble." Don chuckles, but the phrase is a double edged sword.

"I'll skip past the part where I'm supposed to tell you if you break Kodya's heart you'll have to deal with all of us."

Gyrus matches the chuckle with an easy laugh. Kodya has stepped right beside him to join in. Kodya uses Gyrus' shoulder as an armrest much to his chagrin. However the sound of his apprentice's clear, joyous laughter ringing in his ears manages to calm him.

For now Don is unaware of his suspicions, and Gyrus wants to keep it that way.

. 

.

Gyrus just wants some alone time with his other half before they start the next realm in three days to get the tenth boss sword.

They probably would've went sooner if Don and Ragan could just agree on which family members they wanted to send into the realm.

The team who had went in the realm to explore the layout and rules had come back to report that both fighters and tacticians would be needed. 

Gyrus really needed to find the time to upgrade scout so others wouldn't have to go through the trouble of, well, scouting a realm.

Gyrus starts to notice a pattern whenever things start to heat up between him and Kodya.

Day1:

It seems he can't catch a break. He had practically dragged Kodya to the training room after Don's briefing and compliments to their relationship.

Sparring has always eased his mind before, and this time is no exception. 

"You've gotten a lot better." Gyrus ducks under a wide swing from the bo-staff.

Gyrus slammed down his own staff onto the hardwood of the training room floor to vault off his weapon and kick out with his foot. 

Kodya has gotten quicker as well. He turns a quarter circle to avoid the hit, bracing for a counterattack that is sure to come.

Gyrus doesn't disappoint. He swings his staff back around in a full arc, clashing with Kodya's staff and creating a resonating clack that thunders throughout the room.

"Not bad yourself." Kodya huffs. Straning, he tightened his grip on his staff with sweaty hands.

Both weapons abruptly came apart in unison, both boys parting to create distance.

They had been at it for about two hours, a stark contrast from the time Kodya could only last about a few minutes, max.

"Ugh." Kodya's biceps rippled with strain as their weapons met again in an almighty 'X' this time.

Gyrus pulls away and goes for a direct hit toward the sternum, knowing Kodya is exhausted by now.

Kodya is not as tired as he lets on, sliding his staff in the path of Gyrus' strike.

The attack does manage to stave in  
Kodya's bo-staff, splintering the weapon into matchsticks.

The momentum carries the staff past the broken weapon, and into Kodya's solar plexus, effectively knocking him over and expelling the air from his lungs. 

"Ow." The huntsman groans, holding his abdomen. It doesn't help that Gyrus is standing over him, smirking and holding his staff casually over his shoulder like a mere umbrella.

A feeling of irritation washes over Kodya seeing Gyrus' smug expression, and he swipes out his foot to catch the other off guard.

Gyrus trips forward, and he has nothing to catch himself on other than Kodya.

Choppy brown hair clashed with striking green, as two fell head over heels over one another, quite literally. Limbs tangled, leaving Gyrus and Kodya in a compromising position.

"You left your guard down." Kodya looked up at Gyrus who was inches from his face, straddling him. 

"Good move." Gyrus leans in closer, pinning Kodya's hands when he goes to adjust his position.

Kodya tries his strength, but he is held fast by Gyrus sheer ability to use logic to manipulate their inertia. 

"G-Gyrus. Someone might see us." Kodya squirms under him, which only makes it more pleasurable for the astronaut. 

Gyrus scoffs, raising a brow that is hardly convinced. "Like who?"

"Oh my!" A voice squeaks, which makes the two snap their attention to where the source of the voice had come from. 

Nephthys stands in the doorway, barely containing her amount of internal joy that her intuition had been _right_. It had been right all along, and how silly it was of her it was to ever doubt it!

Kodya suddenly shoves Gyrus off with the last reserve of his stamina.

"Should I come back later? Don told me, but I just had to see if it was true myself!"

Kodya groans, knowinging he'll never hear the end of it.

.

Gyrus and Kodya unfortunately have to part ways to go to bed, but that doesn't stop Gyrus from giving Kodya one last enthusiastic embrace.

"Goodnight." Gyrus says, after pulling away from a heated kiss. There's a wolf-whistle from down the hall, but Gyrus chooses to ignore it.

Kodya dazedly says goodnight before sauntering off to his own room.

Gyrus enters his own room, knowing he must face the night. 

He wonders if he will sleep at all, and he vaguely wonders if he should call Kodya back to find some degree of comfort. 

Gyrus has finally reorganized his room so everything is in its rightful place, and cleaned it to the point where there isn't even a speck of dust.

His crystal nightlight provides some contentment to the small space, although the shadows that the cast the light create fear that spears through his elevated heart like a lance.

Gyrus had never been afraid if the dark however, and he wasn't about to begin now with the irrational phobia. The shadows had only touched him in his dreams. It was probable that was the extent of their ability. Still, Gyrus had to be wary of what their escape meant from his barely contained efforts to hold them meant. 

.

"-Guh!" Gyrus gasped for air, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. His jaw hurt from his previous clenching and attempts from crying out.

Gyrus was in front of Kodya's door before he knew it, softly rapping at the door.

Kodya was slow to answer, but he took in Gyrus' disheveled form without a word. 

Gyrus was led to the bed and wrapped in a fury comforter. Kodya plopped down next to him and started to snore.

.

Day2

Gyrus awoke slowly the next morning to Kodya's sleeping figure. Kodya looked vulnerable lying there with his tousled dark hair and broad chest rising and falling with every breath. His lips were slightly parted and inviting, but Gyrus could not bring himself to take advantage.

Gyrus regretfully took one last look at Kodya's sleeping form before he got up and left to work on a few projects. 

The first project was traveling to a realm to where only he had been. Now he had only traveled to the realm once before, but this time he was familiar with the layout and what he needed to do. 

"Who're you? And why did you save us?" A blue haired feminine android demanded, possessively stepping in front of her creator and another android similar to her model.

"According to my calculations, the slightly evaluated cardiovascular palpations and facial expression match brings up a few possible clauses: the most highest rated one being guilt." Knox, a new character analysed.

"Shaddup you bucket of bolts! I don't know why he brought you along- you're super outdated." Shot back the blue haired android. 

"My, my. What an interesting contract." A short older man stepped forward to examine Gyrus.

"And that's not all- what fine body structure you have for an android!" The old perv practically latched onto Gyrus. "Tell me, who made your programming?"

Gyrus roughly shoved the man off. "I'm _not_ an android. But I _do_ need your help."

.

The second project was a little harder to hide but with Olie's help he managed to get it mostly complete.

Coincidentally, no one bothered him in the absence of Kodya, but he hardly minded.

When Gyrus left to take lunch, he was met with a stoned face, angry looking Kodya.

"Can we talk?" His apprentice asked through clenched teeth. Gyrus started to protest, but was swiftly dragged away by Kodya until they reached his (Kodya's) room. 

Gyrus was stunned how cute Kodya looked flustered and angered and concerned the at the same time. He briefly wondered if they could pick up from where they left off from the morning, but Kodya's nagging snapped him back to the present.

"You just came in here, looking like death! And the next morning you were gone! I mean what was I supposed to think? Damnit Gyrus, are you listening?"

"Hm?" Gyrus blinked, focusing his attention back to Kodya. He did his best to try and not appear as if he had just been visualizing the next new position in bed they could try. Not that they had gone beyond dryhumping. Kodya was much too prude for that.

"Where were you? You know what, that's not even the point. I know you're having nightmares. I wish you would just talk to me." Kodya is pacing now, ignoring Gyrus altogether. 

"I have an idea." Gyrus says, suddenly catching Kodya by the wrist.

.

"Y-You want me to what?" Ainju looked between Kodya and Gyrus who had cornered him after his mediation session. 

Kodya was staring down at him with that piercing look, while Gyrus leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for a response. His posture was anything but nonthreatening.

He looked menacing, half concealed by the shadows, one glowing amethesyst eye visible. 

"Don't scare him, Kid." Gyrus detached himself from the wall, instantly dispelling the tense atmosphere. 

"I was going to help you anyways." Ainju contended, placing both hands up in what he hoped came off as a peaceful gesture.

.

.

.

**Kodya**

Kodya collapsed, panting in the hot, sticky humid air of the realm. 

1000 steps. Maybe more. 

Kodya thought he knew endurance. Especially since Gyrus had many grueling training exercises.

Apparently he was wrong and Gyrus clearly needed to work a little more on lower body routines. 

Gyrus even looked winded. He leaned against a rocky pillar of the gazebo to catch his breath.

Astonishingly, Ainju looked almost refreshed. He took in one deep inhale before evenly exhaling the breath. He sat in the middle of the platform and Kodya and Gyrus had no choice but to follow. 

The temple was so high it caught the sun at an elliptical angle, making it appear as if it were sunset. The trees shone ablaze behind the light of the sun. It almost looked like they were on fire.

"We're here." Ainju's silhouette assumed the criss-crossed position. "Although I guess it really doesn't matter where the mediation is practiced, so as long as the mind is where it needs to be."

Kodya tenses at those words. "Then why climb up a ridiculous amount of stairs?!"

Gyrus shrugs. "I kinda like it up here."

Kodya looks over at the two in disbelief and open his mouth to say something when Ainju breaks the silence first.

"Thank you, Gyrus. At least someone appreciates the beauty. Now, are you ready?"

Gyrus nods, and squeezes Kodya's hand to steady his nerves. Kodya ran his thumb along the baseline of his knuckles in response. 

"I'm ready. How do I find this inner peace?"

"Inner peace can only be attained through seeking truth. Only by abandoning fear and insecurity can you hope to find equilibrium   
within yourself." Ainju spoke mysteriously. 

Kodya gave Gyrus a quick side glance out of the corner of his eye. The engineer was not shrouded in the eclipse of his own silhouette like Ainju. Gyrus' eyebrows were drawn together in determination. His lips were pressed in a thin line. He couldn't recall the last time Gyrus looked so serious. 

"Hey, Gyrus are you sure about this?" Kodya set a hand on Gyrus' shoulder in concern. "Its just us in this realm if anything goes wrong."

Gyrus turned to Kodya, curling his lips into an earnest smile. His eyes sparkled with mirth."I have faith in you. As long as you have my back, everything will be just fine."

Warmth lit Kodya's cheeks. 

The hair on Kodya's arms suddenly stood erect- but it wasn't from his emotions.

The air felt charged and was buzzing with electricity. Kodya internally cursed; he would recognize _this_ energy signature any where.

What the hell did Ragan want? And why was she interrupting their mediation? 

More than likely she wanted to speak to Gyrus again, nonetheless it didn't make her impromptu visit any less irritating. To make matters worse Ciboulette was with her. 

A streak of blinding electricity flew up the stairs like a current. Kodya could feel the heat popping and cackling off Ragan from his current position. How Ciboulette wasn't affected, he would never know.

"Hey! I thought you two were were supposed to be meditating! Gross! Didn't know I was interrupting a makeout session." Ragan snickers.

"Yes, please don't stop in our behalf." Cibouloutte stares with one hand supporting her cheek. The other arm keeps her from falling off Ragan's back.

Kodya is about remind the two of just how intimate they get especially after a few drinks- bit Gyrus calmly intervenes first.

"Was there a reason you guys came to visit?" His voice is level, but strained.

Ragan huffs, knowing she's lost this one. "Don sent us to tell you that you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. He's picked the teams."

"You're not coming along?" Kodya asks it as a genuine question, but Ciboulette's discreet shaking of her head followed by Ragan's look of fury tells him he's struck a nerve.

"Guess they need you geeks to figure out the next realm. More thinking less fighting. Not my style anyways." Ragan muttered angrily, taking off. A trail of sparks lingered in her wake.

"Should we go back?" Kodya looked back toward Gyrus and Ainju.

"Not yet." Gyrus looked thoughtful. "If this works, I'll be able to contribute alot more to this fight. I'm no good to anyone walking around half-dead."

"Whatever you want, Gyrus." Ainju replied. "If we may begin...Kodya."

Kodya moved his hand from Gyrus' shoulder to his back. Gyrus shuddered under the touch, nodding in Kodya's direction appreciatively. Kodya feels Gyrus' back rise and fall with the deep breath he takes.

Kodya channeled his energy into Gyrus, letting it course and flow through him.

"Just imagine you are walking backward down a long tunnel..." Ainju drones on and Gyrus slumps a fraction. His body relaxes as well. 

Kodya looks over at Ainju. "Will he be okay?" Beads of sweat were already starting to form on Gyrus' temple. Gyrus' expression tightened.

"He'll be fine." Ainju assures. "Just keep him grounded and he should be done in a few hours."

.

.

.

**Gyrus**

Long green lashes parted, revealing contrasting violet orbs.

"Gyrus?" Blue light faded from his field of vision. Everything sharpened into focus. 

Oh. He was back at the temple. 

"I'm alright." Gyrus says, but he has trouble climbing to his feet. Kodya helpfully throws Gyrus' arm over his own shoulder to support him. 

"Thanks." Gyrus sighs gratefully. 

"Did it work?" Ainju got up as well.

"I think so." Gyrus expression is drawn shut and unreadable.

Gyrus stares at the steps that lead back to the bottom of the realm ruefully. The scenic magic of the temple is gone along with Gyrus will to climb down the stairs. 

Luckily, Kodya distracts him with a story of one of his first voyages where he starts to get acquainted with Nephthys.

"She was terrified to talk to me at first." Kodya laughs at the fact, which makes Gyrus crack a smile as well. "Neph told me she couldn't help but feel guilty when I fell into that icy water. She swore it was her fault. After all, I had been trying to get her across the lake. But on this realm she returned the favor. If it weren't for her, I definitely would have had to get reset..."

By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, Gyrus still felt a little wobbly on his feet but it wasn't anything a soothe couldn't handle later. 

"Thanks again, Ainju." Gyrus said as they exited the realm. "I think I'm going to retire for the night." 

"Really, no trouble at all." Ainju replied just as easily. "If it helps you, we can do it a few times a week as needed. Goodnight you two, looks like you have a long day tomorrow." Ainju also heads back to his room. 

Kodya suddenly shifts, allowing Gyrus to stand on his own.

"So, um. Your room or my room?" Kodya tries to look causual but his lack of eye contact gives him away.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you." Gyrus brightens, pulling Kodya down along the hallways.

.

.

.

"Gyrus...this is- this is amazing!"

Kodya stepped in the room, looking around in awe. "Y-You really made all this? For us?"

Gyrus welcomed the heat that warmed his face. "Well, I had a lot of help from Ollie. I got everything done in half the time I would've otherwise with his ability."

Now Gyrus and Kodya had a room to call their own. There was alot of original touches with a combination of both layout designs from their own rooms, but there was alot of features Gyrus had decided to add.

"Shower is on the left. We should probably take one before the mission tomorrow." Gyrus suggests. He is about to walk over his bed to wait for Kodya to finish with his shower, when Kodya visibly flinches.

Kodya whipped his head back to look at Gyrus, flustered and brows hitched up to his bangs in disbelief. 

"Y-You mean, together?"

Gyrus smirked, unable to help himself. "I meant we could take turns, but I like that idea better."

Kodya slaps his forehead, mortified at Gyrus' antics. "Nevermind- I'll just call you if I need help with the shower." He never could tell which way to turn the know to control the temperature. 

"Please do." Gyrus' grin widens much to his apprentice's horror.

Kodya refuses to let Gyrus continue to get one up on him. He stubbornly crosses his arms, and gives Gyrus a sly look of his own.

"Alright. Let's go." Kodya jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom, keeping his face as neutral as he could.

Gyrus' features turn slack in surprise. It's his turn to appear flustered. "Um, sure thing."

.

  
The water is like pins and needles that penetrate his skin. Its is painful and refreshing all at the same time. 

Kodya's taller form suddenly leaned closer, and the water's relentless pelting stopped. Gyrus had seen Kodya's bare top half several times already. And he could say without hesitation his lower portion was just as impressive. 

"This feels amazing." Gyrus wraps his arms behind Kodya's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Really? The water is cold." Kodya laughs and turns it up a notch.

Gyrus hears the squeak of the shower knob through the steamy cloud of hot water. He hissed slightly at the increase of temperature and pressure. Surprisingly the feeling of heat isjust as nice.

"Shouldn't you be used to the cold considering where you're from?" Gyrus teased.

.

**Don**

Every day Gyrus strayed more and more from his previous teachings on how dangerous the shadows were. His need to sate his own curiosity always got the best of him.

Unfortunately now that him and Kodya were a thing, his plans had been arrested. Although it was unexpected, Don could manipulate the new events in his favor. 

He liked Kodya, he really did.

But he was now a liability and potentially collateral damage if Don couldn't get him to stay on his side.

If he was able to convince Kodya however...

...The next version of Gyrus would much easier exploit. Soon, he would have to make his move before Gyrus did.

<


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I let you in. You let me down."
> 
> Was brought to my attention that this chapter has SPOILERS. I thought that ch.116 had been released when in fact it was 115. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is kinda sad because it's the second to last mission b4 Gyrus' betrayal. Next chapter will be conflict of Gyrus and Kodya growing apart as Gyrus begins to put his plan into action while last chapter is final thoughts. I'm really not sure about this chap. I feel like everything is ending too quickly. But I will complete this story.

**Kodya**

The next realm was a paradise. Excluding the part where the ominous voice in the sky relayed the same foreboding message it always did.

When Don mentioned the scouters almost not making it back, he expected something a little more...perilous?

Sand sifted beneath his boots, palm trees swayed in the breeze in which the ocean whispered to them. They had been deposited right next the outskirts of the island. The tide playfully dipped at the edges of their feet.

In the far distance, waterfalls could be seen sparkling and running over mossy formations. The island was covered with thick tropical plants. Finding food would not be a problem.

From what Kodya could tell, it looked as if there was a stairway leading up a large volcano way yonder from their current position. Some stairs led into caves in the volcano. Others lead into temples sculpted from the very ridges of the volcano. 

Their best bet was probably to scale the volcano to get to where the boss resided undoubtedly in the heart of the large structure. 

Their crew was small and consisted of five people: himself, Gyrus, Neph, Mimi and Vince. 

The realm wasn't meant to be easy, but from the start, Gyrus hadn't made the most practical of choices.

His first mistake was splitting up. 

Gyrus made teams of two- him and Neph being in one; and Kodya, Mimi and Vince being in another.

Although the scenes were nice, they ended up all having to be reset. Notable things- Kodya collected a stone tablet with the words:

_Integrity_  
_Illusion of Luck_  
_Instinct_  
_Intelligence_  
_Intuition_

etched into the material. And a few other phrases, but they were so faded they were impossible to make out.   
  
The island was overrun by covert short....tiki things...that were really skilled in the field of archery. And they really wanted their stone tablet back.

 _They could've been alot more productive as a whole_ , Kodya overheard Mimi and Vince mutter when they thought they were out of his earshot.

 _Do you think it's true?_ _With the shadows, and Gyrus I mean?_ Mimi whispered to Vince.

 _Shh. Kodya might hear._ Vince hissed back. 

And that was the end of that. 

The second time around Kodya emphasized they should _really_ stick together. Their combined knowledge would make the realm much easier. 

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Gyrus said to his relief. 

"From what we could tell the realm's cycle is about 48 hours." Nephthys briefed them. "We got to the bottom temple but there was two issues."

 _Further than **we** got_. Kodya thought dryly. Mimi and Vince had been bickering the whole time, which really threw off his tracking skills. That and their run in with the tiki colony had really delayed most of their trip. Long story short, they threatened to sacrifice Vince and keep Mimi as the queen of their tribe if Kodya didn't return their property. He was almost terrified of what would happen next time he went into the woods again. But a straight shot through the jungle was the quickest way to the volcano.

"One," Nephthys continued, "There seems to be a guardian guarding the entrance. Two, there seems to be a fail safe in the event the guardian is defeated. A slot for a tablet that acts like a key. We have no idea where to find it."

Kodya pulled the artifact from his inventory. 

"That's it!" Gyrus lit up at the sight of the tablet. "Where did you find it?"

Kodya's group gave a collective wince before exchanging looks. 

"We went through alot to get it. Did you guys not run into the tiki tribe?" Kodya asked Gyrus, who looked confused at the mention of the group.

"Consider yourselves lucky." Mimi shuddered. 

Nephthys looked concerned. "A tiki tribe? Maybe my intuition guided us the safest way."

Kodya frowned. "That might've worked before, but once I picked up the damned thing they were on us like Пристал, как банный лист."* (skink on shit.)

Nephthys took a closer look at the stone. One word in particular caught her eye. "This stone has markings. One talks about intuition. It's hard to believe it's a coincidence." 

"Let me take a look, maybe there's a clue on it." Gyrus gave the tablet a skeptical once over. 

Kodya extended the tablet out to give to Gyrus when something brown and reflective whizzed past him. Both him and Gyrus froze in shock.

An arrow had missed Mimi by a hair. Her eyes were comically wide. By sheer luck she had shifted into a more comfortable position, and had avoided being impaled. It had passed right under the crook of her arm that was supporting the weight of her hand on her waist.

Gyrus' head shot to the source of the arrow-

-an angry gang of tiki creatures poured from the jungle like ants piling from their mound.

The things were only about three feet tall, which probably meant they weren't human. All of them wore tiki masks. Some were cute, and some were downright frightening. They had shrunken heads for necklaces and coconuts for belts. They all also wore loincloth that left very little to the imagination. At least their legs were somewhat human. Or at least it looked that way from a distance; it was hard to tell because their leg hair was long enough to braid. Gross.

In their scrawny little hands they held handcarved bows, blow darts, and axes.

"They're back!" Mimi cried, cowering behind Vince who looked just as worried. 

"Back! Back! Back!" The tikis echoed.

Gyrus pulled out his sword and raised an energy shield for the next volley of arrows that came their way. 

"Stay in the boundries of the shield. I'll take care of them. "

"Are you crazy?! There's way too many of them to fight!" Kodya shouted over the whistling of flying arrows, the buzz of Gyrus' energy forming over them, and angry shouts and grunts of the tikis. 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The tikis agreed, closing in.

Gyrus looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but more tikis began to emerge from the jungle by the dozens.

They had no cover in the open area of the beach. They were at a serious disadvantage. Kodya couldn't fault Gyrus for underestimating the tribe because Kodya's team had done the same thing when they had first ran into them. After almost losing Vince, Kodya couldn't take any more chances.

The chances of winning in their current position are low, considering they only had two people who could fight long- ranged. Gyrus, who was one of the long-range shooters, was currently incapacitated while he shielded everyone else. It took a decent amount of concentration and energy to use his ability, which is why he didn't tend to rely on it too much. 

Gyrus wasn't one to usually make brash mistakes, which was worrying to Kodya. Maybe something had happened in his first voyage that was distracting him. Neph seemed fine however.

"Gyrus! We need to get out of here!" Barked Kodya.

"Here. Here. Here."

Too late. 

One of the tikis had gotten close enough to cast a net over Gyrus. 

Instantly, their shield shuddered as Gyrus struggled to untangle himself. 

I don't like this!" Mimi clutched onto Nephthys, as she watched their enemies scramble to climb their barrier, scratching and climbing over one another to find a weak spot. 

"This! Like this! This!"

Gyrus finally managed to cut himself loose. A wave of energy shot out, shoving off Tikis that were snatching at his hair and clothes, in search of their tablet. 

"Retreat!" Gyrus called, slicing an arrow out of the air.

It was difficult to find any traction in the sand. Kodya's footsteps felt twice as heavy. 

An arrow struck Gyrus in the shoulder, and immediately the barrier broke along with his concentration. 

"Augh!" 

Gyrus ripped the arrow out, which was probably wasn't the safest option- but considering the possibility it might've been tipped with poison Kodya figured it might've been their best one.

Neph stumbled while running, and Kodya caught her just in time to keep her from face planting into the sand. 

"Neph?!" Kodya quickly inspected her for immediate injuries. She shakily pulled out a few darts out of the back of her hand. Kodya brushed a few from her shoulder.

"I'll be alright, hun." Nephthys healed herself as much as she could, but Kodya could tell she used alot of energy.

They finally made it to the jungle. Branches scratched at his face and bugs swarmed him, but it was much better than the tikis. He shuddered at when they passed by a few snakes. He would never see them the same way after that snake realm.

They ran until Kodya's lungs felt like they had shrunken to the size of rice grains. Nephthys all but collapsed on a tree to rest. Mimi looked exhausted, swatting away mosquitoes and tending to minor scrapes and bruises. Vince was quiet, but went over to a tree adjacent to Nephthys' and also sat.

"We're going to need to rest." Gyrus even looked tired. Sweat ran down his face and he looked pale. "I know it's a risk, but we all need it if we're going to make it into the temples.  
  
"Gyrus, that arrow...probably had poison in it." Kodya stepped forward to take inventory of Gyrus' injuries.

"It'll be fine." Gyrus stubbornly said, crossing his arms. He stiffled a wince.

"Don't be silly, Gyrus." Nephthys got up to heal him. She really laid one on him, kissing him until they both sparkled with healing energy. Kodya's eyebrows rose in surprise. 

He wondered if Gyrus ever felt a pang of jealously when Nephthys kissed _him_.

Nephthys broke away first, and almost immediately she started to have a nosebleed.

"Nephthys, don't push yourself." Gyrus held her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoops. Guess I went too far." Nephthys nodded tiredly in agreement, and allowed Mimi to guide her back to the tree she was previously resting on.

.

The realm was different from most due to there was nightfall after 12 hours. It almost reminded Kodya of the time he was back on earth. 

The sun was still visible, but barley. A moon had appeared as well. 

Vince was on watch duty. Mimi and Neph were curled up and fast asleep. 

Kodya was resting on Gyrus' lap staring at the stars that peered through the canopy of trees. Between the soft breeze and Gyrus carding his fingers through Kodya's hair, he was ready to drift off to sleep.

Kodya briefly thought about telling Gyrus about the conversion he overheard between Vince and Mimi but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Gyrus also seemed to be in deep thought. 

Kodya fell asleep admiring the contours of Gyrus' jawline and the way the silver moon reflected in Gyrus' violet eyes, lightening them to an iridescent magenta.

He did not dream, which was not uncommon. It was yet another thing that made it increasingly difficult to remember faces of his past life when he was back home. Maybe the shadows wanted it that way so they would lose hope and it would discourage them from completing the room of swords.

Kodya never minded the blissful silence of not dreaming. He still woke up well rested, which was really all one really needed to stay healthy and sane.

He was surprised to wake up a few hours later, sweating in the cool night air, shivering from chills. 

Gyrus was next to him, sleeping peacefully. 

The moon in the sky was fading, which meant daybreak was quickly arriving. It looked like Neph was on watch duty.

She looked over in surprise at Kodya when he started to climb to his feet.

"I was just about to wake you." Neph whispered, giving Kodya a small nod. She squinted at Kodya like she had just noticed something.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Neph reached out to place the back of her hand to feel Kodya's forehead. "You're burning up as well."

"You'd be hot too if you just spent the night cuddling with some guy." Kodya really didn't feel well, but he didn't want to worry Nephthys. "I'm going to the bathroom." He added after a moment.

"Alright. Should I wait for you to get back?" Nephthys yawned, covering a hand over her mouth.

"Nah. I'll be quick." Kodya promised. "I'll holler if anything goes wrong."

"Okay. Be careful." Neph shuffled next to where Kodya had been previously lying next to Gyrus.

Kodya walked until he was out of earshot. By then he had a pounding headache.

He stopped at a scenic route that ran parallel to a stream. Sparkling water ran over stones that broke the surface of the water. Strange sounds from what Kodya presumed to be the nocturnal animals and insects symphonically played around him.

Déjà vu struck him, and he suddenly found himself reminiscing about small details he remembered of when he was back home... 

It was an evanescent moment that didn't last long when a sharp pain ran along his back and side. 

_What the hell._ He cursed in Russian, inspecting himself. His stomach suddenly felt unsettled. 

He doubled over, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. He vomited into the stream, and his contents quickly washed away along with the current.

Well, at least he felt a little better now. 

That and the running water of the creek seemed to help.

Carefully, he bent down, scooping a handful of the upstream water into his hands to take a drink.

He felt marginally better, but pain still lit his back when he moved wrong.

Kodya peeled off his top, hoping to get a better look at his torso. It was still dark, but he had enough light from stars and moon to see relatively well.

There was a section of his attire that was sticky with dried blood.

Had he been hit and not realized it? It must've happened when they were running from the tribe. 

His jostling irritated the wound on his back, making him mutter out a few more curses.

Kodya felt for the injury. It was at an awkward spot in his lower back he couldn't properly reach. From what he could tell, a sharp piece of metal was buried just beneath his skin. Kodya didn't have enough leverage to try to carefully remove it. 

It was probably an arrowhead topped with poison, which explained why he felt so ill. 

Kodya groaned in frustration as he ran his fingers along the laceration only for them to come back dripping from newly shed blood. 

He took his top and ran a portion of it through the stream. Kodya then applied pressure to the wound just like Neph had shown him. The coolness felt nice on his back. 

Kodya considered asking Neph to heal him, but she had already looked exhausted the night before, after healing herself and Gyrus. His body was taking the poison relatively well. Perhaps his frequent run in with poisonous creatures back home while hunting granted him some immunity. 

A snap of twigs interrupted his internal debate.

Kodya flinched, snapping to attention. A dark silhouette seemed to move closer from the jungle towards him.

 _Oh shit_. Kodya instinctively looked around for anything that could help him.

Peebles and soil. And the creek of course. Not very useful. 

Kodya could use his bow from his inventory as a last resort, but just the glow of the items appearing might give away his position. He wasn't sure if whatever was out there had seen him yet.

Kodya was far enough away where he wasn't sure anyone from camp could hear him.

"Kid?" A voice whispered.

"Gyrus?" Kodya breathed a sigh of relief. "What're you doing out here?"

Gyrus stepped into the moonlight.

_Damn, he was beautiful._

A grin curled on Gyrus' lips. "What're you doing out here? Skinny dipping alone?"

Kodya's brows came together in confusion. He didn't recognize that word. 

"What?"

Gyrus sighed in disappointment before his gaze dropped to something red and reflective on Kodya's fingers.

"You're hurt!" Gyrus was by Kodya's side in an instant. His worry quickly turned to annoyance. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't know okay!" Kodya shot back defensively. 

"Let me take a look." Gyrus insisted, kneeling behind Kodya to investigate. 

It was almost amusing for Gyrus to fret over him, but it also put Kodya's mind at ease. Now if Gyrus could stop manhandling him, he could enjoy and appreciate Gyrus' caring attempts at first aid.

**Nephthys**

Kodya has been gone for about twenty minutes now. She was starting to get a little worried.

Nephthys meant to fall asleep right after he left, but surprisingly she wasn't that tired. She was still lying next to Gyrus, the ground still warm from Kodya's body heat.

Gyrus slept soundly, his chest rising and falling slowly with every breath he took. He was quite a handsome looking young man. No one Kodya had always gushed over him. Nephthys thought.

_Oh Ra, I hate to do this but..._

"Gyrus." Nephthys extended a hand to lightly shake his shoulder.

Gyrus stirred slightly, frowning in his sleep. 

"Mmn, Go back to sleep, kid." Gyrus unconsciously wrapped an arm around Nephthys, pulling her close.

 _Oh dear._ She thought, trying to lightly pull away from the man. She was a little too close to his face.

"Gyrus! It's me!" Nephthys whispered a little too loud, and Vince mumbled something before tossing over, away from the two.

"Hm?" Gyrus slowly opened his eyes, staring at Nephthys light lavender eyes.

Wait. _Lavender?_

"What?" Gyrus' voice was deep with sleep, as he sat up quickly in confusion and alarm. "Oh. Neph?" He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming. "Were we just cuddling? Where is Kodya?"

Nephthys looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep. "He went to the bathroom, but hasn't returned."

That seemed to clear the sleep from Gyrus' eyes. He immediately stood, looking around as if the huntsman would suddenly appear from the bushes.

"I'm going to look for him. If I'm not back in thirty grab the team and start towards the temple."

"Alright." Nephthys watched his retreating figure with the same worry she had watched Kody's. 

.

It was more like ten minutes before she heard the blood chilling noises of the tikis miles away.

"Mimi! Vince!" She none the lightly shook the two awake.

"Huh? Wha? Who?" Mimi blinked a few times, looking around. 

Vince rose like a vampire awakening from his coffin after a few centuries of sleep. "What's up?"

The faraway howls from the tiki tribe made them both bolt to their feet. 

"They're not far." Vince determined. Then looked around. "Where's Gyrus and Kodya?"

"Kodya went to the bathroom and hasn't come back. Gyrus went after him." Nephthys supplied. Mimi looked worried.

"You think they got caught?" The pink haired girl asked anxiously.

"Gyrus said we should head to the temple. Hopefully he's run into Kodya along the way." Nephthys could only hope. 

"Only one way to find out." Vince quickly packed up was was left of camp before leading the way into the woods.

They walked about two miles before something caught Nephthys' attention.

"Wait." Nephthys strained her ears. There seemed to be voices coming from just a few meters away. There was thick vegetation that made it difficult to see past the thicket of trees.

It was hard to make out, but she was definitely able to see two males near the creek. One was sitting on his legs, the other was directly behind him, intimately close. What they were doing, Nephthys wasn't exactly sure.

"Well, is it them?" Mimi asked impatiently. "There looks like there's an easier path to get to them if we take that trail over there."

Nephthys did not want to take the chance... walking in on the boys. Maybe they would catch up later.

"Um, I can't say for sure. It's probably not-"

"Argh! That hurts, Gyrus!" Kodya's sharp tone rang out clearly through the trees.

"Sounds like them." Vince stepped next to Nephthys. "Wait, just what are they doing-?"

"Well if you'd stop moving, I'd be able to take it out properly. It's pretty deep." Gyrus responded, his silhouette shuffling closer to Kodya's.

"Ugh. It's wet and sticky now." 

"Because you wouldn't stop moving!"

"Please, just hurry."

"Alright, I'm going to touch it again, don't freak out this time."

"Well, dont be so forceful!"

"Are they really..." Mimi peered between Neph and Vince, squinting to try and get a better look.

"-Hear that?" Gyrus paused, standing up. The moonlight lit his features, and thankfully he was fully clothed. 

"Hear what? Are you trying to distract me again so you can yank it out?" Kodya demanded. Nephthys and the others made their way around the thickest of the jungle passage to meet the two.

Kodya was shirtless, but that was the extent of the nudity.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Kodya asked in confusion. Nephthys' focus was immediately drawn to the blood on his and Gyrus' hands and tips of their fingers.

"What were you guys doing?" Vince asked skeptically. 

"What happened?" Nephthys looked over the two for injuries. There was nothing visible at first.

Gyrus' looked at his hands again, like he could see why the group might be suspicious. "Well, _Kodya_ here managed to sleep with a broken arrowhead embedded in his back the whole night."

"I didn't know." Kodya seemed exasperated and flinched when Nephthys sharply turned him around to get a better look.

"Kodya! Why didn't you come straight to me?!" Nephthys placed a hand on her hip, and pursed her lips in disappointment. Kodya at least had the sense to look ashamed.

Kodya looked down and pawed at the dirt with this boot. He muttered things like "Was going to" and "you looked tired."

With Nephthys' healing abilities, they managed to get the arrowhead out and Kodya patched up.

"Shall we get a proper move on? Those tiki freaks probably aren't far behind." Vince asked afterward. There was an unanimous nod of heads and they were off. 

.

 **Gyrus**

"That's the guardian." Gyrus whispered, peeking out from the trees that lined the edge of the jungle. 

The moon was completely gone, and the black sun was much more visible again.

The same gargoyle they had encountered in the last voyage was pacing back and forth, guarding a stone entrance with symbols and words sketched on the door. It looked to be in a different language. Hawaiian, maybe? Gyrus could only translate a few words. He wasn't sure how, but he got the gist of it. It talked about trials and bravery that would lead them to the boss.

 _Temple of integrity._ Vince read.

Last time Gyrus had tried to approach the temple, the gargoyle had attacked him, calling him unworthy. 

"I can sense deep turmoil within you, ka mea makemake e 'ike āpau!" The gargoyle spat literal acid. Gyrus translated the saying to: _one who wants to know all_ , or _knowledge seeker_. For some reason the gargoyle had made it seem like more of an insult than a compliment. 

Nephthys was also turned away at the entrance.

"Ha, a pretty one! But she is not honest with herself either. So many things to choose from. But the most glaringly obvious one: she does not believe in herself! How can you expect others to believe you when you cannot do the same. Come back when you have more confidence!"

Gyrus had threatened to destroy the gargoyle, but the creature laughed before saying:

"I must meet a worthy opponent and ask them to show their integrity. Then I shall tell them which slot to place the tablet of the pōkole a maka'u 'ole (short and bold) tribe in. Place it in the wrong slot and you will be struck with a thousand curses!

Gyrus didn't believe in curses and would've sliced the gargoyle down where he stood if Nephthys hadn't stopped him.

 _Gyrus! Think about this! Let's just regroup and think of a plan._ Nephthys begged him.

That made Gyrus reconsider. His luck was already pretty bad. He really didn't want to wish a bunch more curses on himself if he could help it. 

This time they had everyone. 

"Integrity. My specialty." Surprisingly, Vince stepped forward to challenge the guardian.

"Wait-" Gyrus tried to warn Vince, but amazingly the gargoyle stood still and let Vince walk right up to him.

"Interesting. A suitable opponent for Integrity. You don't hold any secrets. You and your team may pass if you defeat me." Fine grains from stone rained down as the gargoyle stretched his wings.

Vince drew his boss sword. "This won't take long." He promised. 

.

Once they got in the temple, the caverns were like a maze. With Nephthys' intuition, they were able to stay on the right path when they weren't in the temples. Nephthys claimed the temples made her clairvoyance seem a little fuzzy. It was concerning to hear, but so far she had led them accurately, and mostly safely through the labyrinth. 

One path led them back outside, and they had to climb crumbling makeshift stairs that had been carved into the volcano. The higher up they got the hotter it became, and the thinner the air got. Gyrus walked in front, to test the structure of the stairs. If anyone was going to fall to their doom, it'd be him. Kodya insisted they take turns leading but Gyrus adamantly refused. 

The temples were all located inside the tunnels of the volcano. So far it seemed the temples corresponded to the tablet's order. Although they had left the stone in the slot of the entrance, Gyrus had saved a hologram copy of the artifact to study. 

So far they had passed the temple of integrity, luck, and instinct, and now it seemed they would be heading to the temple of intelligence next. Mimi had led them through the temple of luck, Kodya had led them through the temple of instinct, and he suspected who would be leading the other two temples.

As if on cue, the passageway narrowed into a cylindrical wall which had the appearance of a door. Totem polls stood on either side of the entrance. 

"Temple of intelligence." Gyrus read, and the slabs that were doors reacted to his voice by slowly parting until they were completely open. 

When Gyrus stepped into the room, he immediately felt different. 

Like an invisible knife had cut a thread that connected him to reality. 

"я чувствую себя по-другому." (I feel different.) Kodya looked around in the large Haiiwain themed room, raising a brow. It was almost structured like a library if libraries had gardens and waterfalls. Rows of books seemed to go on forever.

Gyrus noticed everyone had paused to stare at Kodya.

"What?" Kodya asked, looking around to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

Nephthys' frowned and she said something in her native tounge- something Gyrus had never heard her use except for calling the names of her Gods.

"I don't understand!"

Mimi opened her mouth and spoke English. Gyrus understood a majority of what she was saying. His English was mediocre. 

Vince shook his head and spoke in a language Gyrus was yet again unfamiliar with.

Kodya's looked melted into one of confusion. "Why're they talking like that? Neph, can you understand me?!"

Nephthys deflated into one of exasperation. She tried a few more phrases, but Gyrus and Kodya could understand none of it.

"I don't understand either." Gyrus spoke in Russian. He was alot more fluent in Kodya's language than Mimis. He looked over at the pink haired girl and talked to Mimi in probably what was broken English because Mimi frowned at some of his sentences. He knew Kodya wasn't able to understand the extent of English that he could. 

Gyrus turned back to Kodya to repeat what he had said to Mimi.

"I think this is temporary. Looks like we'll have to use our heads to work together on this one. We might have some trouble communicating with the others, but I think I have an idea how to complete this temple."

In the middle of the library stood a large totem pole, one that extended all the way to the second story of the library. It was dusty and looked as if there were some pieces missing from it.

Behind the totem, there was a triptych, a large tri-fold artifact that depicted a completed picture of what the totem had once looked like. 

_Ohana_. Was embossed in fine print on the statue. 

It was a game of charades with Vince and Nephthys, but luckily they picked up Gyrus' cues pretty quickly. 

Gyrus flipped through an encyclopedia, then a history book, and several other literatures that contained information on the totem.

The most useful book turned out to be a children's book about the totem. It contained facts about the totem and riddles that promised to restore the 'family' pole.

Gyrus found the first missing piece of the totem in a water gourd by solving the first riddle: Ai no, muku ana. And so on. 

"What're you doing?!" Kodya demanded when Gyrus tried to scale the totem pole to place a jewel on the top. 

"What does it look like?" Gyrus asked, choosing to ignore Kodya's annoyed tone for the moment. "This piece goes up there. Why are you being so protective?"

"It just makes more sense that I go up there. I'm better at climbing." Kodya gripped onto an eye socket of the lowest face on the totem and started climbing. 

Gyrus did not miss the word _reckless_ that Kodya whispered harshly underneath his breath. He frowned.

.

The last room in the labyrinth was Nephthys' turn to shine.

"The middle one? Seriously? They look all the same!" 

"Mimi, why dont you go?" Vince volunteered her. "Your luck stat is pretty high."

"Me?" Mimi squeaked in disbelief. "Why don't you go! My luck stat is barely above yours!"

"No way. I took care of that gargoyle at the entrance. " Vince argued. 

"I'll go." Gyrus offered.

"Are you sure, Gyrus? It's just a feeling."   
  
"I'm positive. I trust you to guide me, Nephthys." The guardian's words about her self-confidence came back to him. "You need to have faith in yourself. That's where true strength comes from."

"Alright." Nephthys took a deep breath and nodded. "It's the middle one. I'm sure of it." 

Gyrus nodded and drew his sword.

He exhaled sharply, shifting into a more comfortable stance. Just as he was about to strike, a familiar arrow shot past him and struck the middle sister.

 _Correct_.

The totem disappeared to reveal the door to the final boss.

Gyrus wheeled around, rounding on Kodya in anger.

"Kodya! What were you _thinking_?" Gyrus exploded. "I said I was going to do it!"

Mimi and Vince shifted uncomfortably off to the side. Even Nehphthys looked surprised, her lavender eyes darting back and forth between the two nervously.

There was a tense moment of silence where Kodya's blue eyes burned into his defiantly. 

"I heard you." Kodya challenged. "It sounded stupid." He added, probably just to be petty.   
  
Nephthys hand flew to her mouth. Vince's and Mimi's eyes widened. They looked away quickly, pretending to be deaf. Gyrus' ears burned, from embarrassment or anger, he did not know.

"Excuse me?!" Gyrus shouted in disbelief at the open insubordination. If it were anyone else he would've chewed their head off then and there. " **Don't** assume our relationship outrules my decision as a leader. If you can't listen, you'll be benched from the next mission! You could've just died! Do you understand that?!" _I can't lose you._ Were his desperate undertones. He was shouting out of desperation more than anything else. Gyrus stopped himself before he could say anything that he'd regret.

Kodya paused, his expression darkening. There was another tense silence for half a second. Neph looked like she wanted to speak up, but there was nothing to be said.

Kodya's next words came so soft Gyrus almost didn't catch them.

"And what're you? Invincible?" Kodya suddenly looked very bitter. It was a very unsettling expression on his apprentice's face. It wasn't one he'd typically make. 

Gyrus swallowed, his heart rate picking up in his ears. Suddenly he felt itchy with sweat prickling at his features.

"You've been so reckless lately!" Kodya's voice began to pick up quickly, rising with every word. "You're supposed to be our leader. What're we to do if anything happens to you?! As your subordinates we shouldn't be allowing you to take these risks!"

Mimi and Vince rubbed their heads sheepishly at Kodya's words. Nephthys blinked in surprise.

 _You idiot._ Gyrus thought, his brow creasing in defeat. Kodya was only retaliating because he was scared. And genuinely cared about him. Something Gyrus wasn't at all familiar with.

"And as your leader," Gyrus replied, not missing a beat. "I would never ask you guys to do anything I wouldn't do myself. You know that. It's not my style."

Kodya smirked arrogantly, which made Gyrus' heart do an irritating flip of joy. He wasn't surprised by Kodya's next words.

"You don't have to ask. Me and Neph here will take care of all that for you without you having to. Ain't that right, Neph?"

Nephthys perked up. "Of course!"

Kodya wrapped an arm around Gyrus' shoulder, and Gyrus could not bring himself to remain angry. He gave a reluctant small smile of defeat. 

"Let's get that boss sword." Gyrus said, pulling Kodya along.

"Kody! You do believe in me! After those times I couldn't guess your card!" Nephthys laughed, running to match their step. Mimi and Vince followed close behind.

.

They were easily able to complete the realm from there, and were quick to arrive home.

"Nice! Only took ya a week! Almost beat my record of a few hours!" Ragan immediately greeted Gyrus afterward. 

"It was six and a half days, not a week." Gyrus corrected her.

"Not bad, rookie." Ciboulette smirked and nudged Kodya's shoulder. He crossed his arms and muttered how it had been four years since the last time she had called him that, and how she should really just stop.

"Party time!" Anan announced. 

Everyone cheered in agreement. 

"Break out the kegs!" Ragan shouted.

.

"Gyrus, are you not staying for the after party?" Kodya caught him discreetly trying to leave after just an hour into the celebration.

He looked worried again, and for that, Gyrus felt guilty. 

Gyrus was actually planning his next trip to the temple where Alastair, Maria and Knox resided, but it would be hard to do with Kodya around.

"Well, yeah." There was no sense in lying to Kodya. There was something about Kodya that made Gyrus feel very transparent.

Kodya shifted. "Look if you're still mad about-"

Gyrus just happened to look over to where Don and Mimi were talking. More than likely she was telling Don about their voyage. If Don found out about his and Kodya's disagreement, he would potentially use it to drive a wedge between the two.

Maybe Gyrus should've let Don use the wedge to screw his relationship. It probably would've been a hell of a lot less painful on Kodya's end.

But there was that selfish side of Gyrus that knew he wouldn't be able to go through any of his conspiring schemes against Don without having that intense feeling of wanting to protect something with everything in his being. That selfish side that couldn't let go of Kodya no matter how much he knew he would hurt him. 

And honestly?

Kodya never deserved any of it. 

Don looked over, his eyes catching Gyrus' gaze. 

Gyrus swore he heard the squeak of Don's wheelchair over the music. Time seemed to slow as Don smiled with ease, waving at Gyrus. It made Gyrus' heart skip a beat- and not in the good way. His skin was crawling with anger and digust.

Gyrus broke his eye contact, and suddenly everything felt normal paced.

"Let's head to the room." Gyrus decided, cutting off Kodya in the middle of his apology. "We can have our own celebration." He added slyly, pulling a flustered Kodya along.

  
*This actually refers to a leaf stuck on a person in the _banya_ \-   
A Russian bathhouse, but the easiest translation is stink on shit which most Americans have heard & will get. Well, I get it and I'm Spanish so maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really too familiar with the timeline. Also idk if Vince is a boy or not. Or if Vince is the same person as Vee. So some confusion in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your faith, is strong.  
> But I can only fall short for so long.  
> Down the road, later on,  
> You will hate that I never gave more to you- than half of my heart.  
> But I can't stop loving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers this time.

**Gyrus**

Gyrus awoke wrapped in Kodya's embrace. 

Kodya actually looked his age when he wasn't frowning or drawing his brows together in his usual stern manner. The only time his apprentice seemed to ease up was in Gyrus' presence. Even then, Kodya had been a little more serious and uptight lately.

Gyrus' chest ached at the thought of leaving. It was becoming a routine; waking up to Kodya, only to leave a few hours later to work on projects and visit the temple to meet with Alastair, Maria, and Knox. He felt guilty that he was unable to bring Kodya with him, but it was for his own good. 

Don was starting to get suspicious of Kodya's activity with Gyrus for the past few months. Gyrus knew that if Don felt that Kodya was a threat, he would easily turn him against him Gyrus. In the worst case scenario, Don might eliminate or reset Kodya altogether if he knew he wouldn't benefit from him anymore. 

Kodya and him still occasionally took trips to the meditating realm, but the excursions were seldom. Gyrus had finally managed to tame the shadows inside of him for long enough to be useful. Although Kodya's soothe spells did still help a lot, he didn't want to depend on the magic too much.

Gyrus untangled himself from Kodya, waking the other in the process. 

"Didn't mean to wake you. Good morning." Gyrus greeted, sitting up. Kodya followed, his blue eyes glittering sleepily.

"Leaving again?" Kodya's tone is flat with disinterest, but a faint tilt of his lips gave away his disappointment. 

"Yes." Gyrus admits reluctantly. Ever since he had found the dagger, or the boss sword shard, he had obsessively spoke with the shadows, demanding answers. 

Gyrus could tell his trips to the temple and his brief interactions with Kodya were taking their toll on him. There were slight bags underneath his apprentice's eyes from the lack of sleep. Gyrus mentally promised that he would make his final move against Don soon. 

Then their nightmare would be over. He would get the rest of the swords and expel his shadows.

"I could come with you-" Kodya was still persistent as ever.

"Kodya, you know why you can't come with. Just stay here. It'll only be until tomorrow morning." Gyrus said sternly, putting a hand over Kodya's gently. 

Kodya looked away, and Gyrus could only imagine what he was feeling.

"Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone." Gyrus caught Kodyas's chin to tilt it back to meet his face. He gave an impish grin. Kodya gave a light eyeroll and Gyrus could tell the tension in the atmosphere had dwindled by some degree.

Gyrus, please don't change the subj-mmph!" Kodya didn't know when to stop. 

Gyrus leaned in, pressing hard on Kodya's mouth. Kodya's shoulders tensed, before relaxing a bit and mirroring the kiss. Gyrus locked his fingers in Kodya's hair, inhaling his scent as he took the lead, enjoying the warm taste on his tongue.

Gyrus was acutely aware of every aspect of Kodya, how his earthy taste of minerals and dusk lingered, the way Kodya reciprocated his touches, and the imperceptible moan that reverberated in his mouth, sending vibrations that made him shudder.

Gyrus pulled away only to trace Kodya's sharp jawline with chaste kisses, leaving a trail down his collar and stopping at his neck.

"You worry too much."

Kodya shivered. "Seriously Gy-" He gasped at the next sensation.

Gyrus bites down hard somewhere between Kodya's jugular and carotid artery, before nursing the spot with his tounge. Gyrus can practically feel the racing pulse in his mouth.

Kodya swallows, and Gyrus feels that too. Finally, he resigns, wrapping his arms around Gyrus to pull him closer and enjoy the feeling. 

"Gyrus.." He whispers hoarsely, his half lidded eyes catching Gyrus' own in relief. It was strange how his own name held so much weight. 

The less composed part of Gyrus wants to send Kodya over the edge right then and there, but then he remembers last night where Kodya was hesitant to give himself up completely. 

Last night he had been Kodya first. And he didn't want to continue to push, especially since... Gyrus returned to Kodya'a lips, eager to rid himself of plaguing thoughts. His head swims as another wave of ecstasy pulls him under.

Gyrus only focuses only the feelings that overstimulate him and everything else fades to the background.

Kodya lets out a low groan when Gyrus runs his hand along his abs, tracing the oblique muscles and trailing further upwards.

_Knock. Knock._

The sound startles Kodya, but Gyrus ignores it, continuing without a care in the world. It's probably Ragan back to tease him.

"Gyrus, get off." Kodya swats at him, and Gyrus rolls his eyes before complying. 

"We're not home." Gyrus mutters as Kodya pulls himself away.

_Knock. Knock._

The tapping is louder and more insiting. 

"I'll get it." Kodya sighed when he saw Gyrus had no intention of moving from his comfortable spot.

Kodya opened to door to reveal Don.

"Buenos días!" Don's charm was as bright as ever. 

Gyrus is at Kodya's side in an instant. It wasn't frequent that Don visited anymore without a reason. Gyrus used to enjoy the days where the two would idle in small talk. But even then, Don's true purpose had always been to motivate Gyrus to collect more swords with the promise of freedom. The speeches were simply a ruse, a sham, and nothing more than lies to fabricate trust between the two. 

Don's smile widened at the sight of Gyrus. "Ah, amigo! I thought you had already left! I came to recruit Kodya for the next mission!"

Kodya had missed the context, but the thought of Don not trusting him to complete a realm perturbed Gyrus. Don was probably making his next move as well.

"Just me?" Kodya asked in surprise, glancing slightly over to Gyrus. "But..." 

Gyrus nudged Kodya reassuringly. "You'll do fine, kid. You'll probably be back before I will."

Gyrus really held no ground. If he refused Don, the other man would definitely suspect Kodya was involved in his next upcoming plans. Don would undoubtedly send a spy to watch over the two while he was gone. The safest bet was to allow Kodya to go on the mission so he could start Alastair's plan to gain control of the room of swords.

"Alright." Kodya nodded, accepting his fate.

"Excellent! We leave immediately! I'll let you two say your partings." Don nods at the two before turning to walk away."Ah, but before we go you might want to heal those bug bites from the last realm!"

Kodya slapped his neck like a mosquito had suddenly landed on it. His face radiates so much heat Gyrus thinks he can feel it from his position. Oh wait, that's only his own mortification. 

"...." 

"...." Even Gyrus is speechless.

.

Maria chews on her toothpick, furiously typing in the coordinates for the next realm they're about to visit. 

Their current plan is simple, establish comrades to create 'safe spots' where boss swords can be hidden. 

"You've been talking about that Kodya guy an awful lot." Maria says once Gyrus has finished venting about how guilty he feels for bringing Kodya into this mess.

"So is he accompanying us or not?" Knox asked.

"Yeah what's the big deal? I'd love to see him." Alastair chimes in, drooling.

"Don't be so insensitve!" Maria barks, nailing the two over the head quicker than Gyrus can blink. 

Gyrus exhaled heavily, dropping his shoulders in defeat. Nephthys was definitely better at this. He clenched both fists, staring intensely at the dash computer. "Kodya is intelligent. He knows something is off with me. I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. I never imagined we'd ever be more than just friends. I've come so far because of his help. All I want to do is let him go so he'll be safe but I..."

"Love him?!" Alastair pitched in, starry-eyed.

"....really care for him." Gyrus finished flatly.

"Oh come on!" Alastair snorted. "He's in denial." He whispered to Knox loud enough for Gyrus to hear.

"Am not." Gyrus snapped at the man. Though the more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. Gyrus had been perfectly well off and content with his own company in the room of swords. 

Then Kodya had came along. Gyrus had saved Kodya from drowning, but Kodya had reprieved him from certain consumption by the shadows.

Gyrus admit he did overlook Kodya mainly because he was too stubborn and busy to take on an apprentice. He had been a completely different person back then, obsessed and set on finding their keys to freedom.

Kodya had been convenient at the time. His abilities useful, and his avid response to become Gyrus' apprentice made him a good candidate to help Gyrus.

Kodya had been a mess, stumbling over his words, and quick to blush over every compliment. Despite that, Kodya never lost momentum when it came to asking to be his apprentice. Although his composure was compromised by the presence of Gyrus, he still proved to be adept at combat and nearly every other skill. As a rookie, he matched many of his experienced teammates. 

Then everything Kodya did became endearing. Then those feelings had matured into something much more extensive. It had been an ongoing internal battle at the time, his more sinister side eliciting a sense of nasty possession that wanted Kodya, and his own feelings bubbling just above the surface. Gyrus could never recall a time where he ever truly loved anything. Or anyone.

Until Kodya came along. 

"If I may make a suggestion." Knox raised his hand. "You should express your feelings to this Kodya. And then let him make his own conclusions and choices on who to follow."

Gyrus sighed, crossing his arms. "I've thought about that. The thing is, after he learns the truth, I'm not sure he'll ever be able to trust me again..."

.

Gyrus returns a few days earlier than Kodya. The wait makes him anxious. Strangely no one talks to him, except for Oli and a few others.

"Thanks for helping design this new gadget cleaning tool." Oli holds up the finished product. "I'm going to go test it out."

Gyrus nodded, proud of their work. He's just about to ask if Oli needs him to show him how it works when Anan busts into the workshop.

Gyrus and Oli looked over, both slightly annoyed. That's how the last pneumatic hinges had broke. 

"There you are Gyrus!" Anan greets. "Nephthys wanted me to tell you the others are back from the mission. That makes 11 swords!"

Gyrus is eager to see Kodya finally. Maybe he will finally have time to talk with his apprentice.

"I'll catch up." Gyrus calls to Oli, following Anan out of the room.

"Good thing Ragan led the realm. She's pretty quick." Anan said on the way.

"After I finish modifying scout, it'll be alot quicker." Gyrus responds. Scout would be able to gauge the more dangerous realms to warn them of immediate threats. Scout would also be useful in analyzing monsters to detect weaknesses. 

"We're pretty close aren't we? I mean it's taken all these years but we're almost halfway there." Anan folds his arms behind his back thoughtfully. 

"Yeah." Gyrus says absentmindedly. The hallway winds into a more narrow corridor. SICKBAY is labeled in bold letters above the door. "Did Kodya get hurt again?" 

"Well, yeah but I don't think its bad. He was left in charge of the rookies on the mission and had gotten hurt protecting one of them." The doors opened automatically for them.

Gyrus frowned. Left in charge of new recruits? That was difficult even for Gyrus. More than likely it was Don's way of displaying just how much control he had over Kodya. It was a dangerous manipulation tactic to rile Gyrus.

Kodya was lying in an infirmary bed, Nephthys by his side. He realized the two weren't conversating because Kodya was unconscious. His brows furrowed with worry.

"I'll be back later." Anan said and took the silence from Gyrus for his cue to head out. 

"Thank you Anan." Gyrus dismissed the young man.

"How is he?" Gyrus asked Nephthys.

"He-"

Suddenly Kodya stirred, and Nephthys paused to look.

Kodya blinked, hazy expression focusing on Gyrus.

"Hey." Kodya gives Gyrus a small smile, warming his heart.

.

 **Don**

The next time Gyrus leaves for the temple, he's gone for almost a week. There are search crews because Gyrus was supposed have returned about five days ago.

Kodya exits a previously visited realm, looking like he might collapse at any moment from sheer exhaustion. 

Leaving Kodya unattended was another mistake that would cost Gyrus. The Russian guarded his bleeding heart quite well, but the charade is not enough to fool Don. Conflict creates any easy way to shift the tide in his favor.

Gyrus hasn't noticed in the past few weeks just how taxing his absences were to his other half. Kodya's unconditional trust and loyalty was a thin thread that continued to hold their relationship together. Even the thinnest of thread could be woven into something with some aid from the weaver, or in this case, Don's hand.

"Kodya you look terrible." Don feigns concern, stopping Kodya with a light hand on his shoulder. "You should get some rest. Let us take care of the searching."

"Um, that's okay. I feel more useful if I keep myself busy." Kodya sways slightly. Any longer and he might actually pass out it seems. Don considers calling Nephthys to heal him, but he remembers her and a few of the other healers are in other realms.

"Aye, Kodya. It is unusual for Gyrus to be out this long without telling anyone of his plans. Did he, maybe, give any signs, or say anything that might've indicated he was a little...off?" Don asked, his voice smooth as oil.

"Well, no. Nothing too usual." Kodya pondered for a moment.

"Nothing about the shadows?" Don pressed, which made Kodya hesitate. 

"The shadows? Don, those are rumors! Gyrus would never help any of the shadows." Kodya insisted, predictably jumping to his mentor's defense.

Don's expression contorted into one of pity. He gave Kodya a patronizing look, like he couldn't believe how naive Kodya was.  
"Dios mios, so I'm guessing he hasn't told you." Don shook his hand, covering his mouth for a dramatic effect. Kodya easily bought the look for another one of concern. 

"Told me what?" Kodya asked warily. A slight crease in his forehead indicated the offense he took at Gyrus for ommiting information. 

"The recent voices he's been hearing. He told me personally he believes the shadows have possessed him somehow. They tell him to do unspeakable things. I'm only telling you this because I worry. And as his closest confidant, I thought he would've already mentioned this to you.

"He didn't..." Kodya gave a reproachful frown. 

"Kodya not to upset you, but we are using alot of resources on finding Gyrus. At this rate, it might be another month to collect a crew to start on another mission to retrieve another boss sword. Perhaps it is best to let Gyrus find his own way back. That is if his other side hasn't convinced him to do anything rash..." Don shook his head sadly, and Kodya made another troubled expression.

"Look, it's Gyrus!" The claim drew the attention of the two quickly.

"He's alive!"

"Thank God."

"...can start collecting swords again."

"Where has he been this whole time?"

"Gyrus!" Kodya ran up to Gyrus, his conversation with Don momentarily forgotten. "Where were you?!"

"I told you I'd be back in the morning like usual." Gyrus gave Kodya a strange look.

"It's been five days!" Kodya protested. "I thought..." His attention shifted toward Don, trailing off.

Dom used to opportunity to intervene before Kodya could say anything that would surely contradict Don's previous warnings. Gyrus would more than likely deny his involvement with the shadows until he could reveal himself on his own terms.

"You have returned to us safe and sound amigo!" Don practically latched onto Gyrus, bringing him close. Gyrus went rigid in his grasp.

Don leaned so close his breath grazed the outer shell of Gyrus' ear. "Between me and you Gyrus, have those shadows gotten to you?" His teasing voice was laced with concern, which made Gyrus was quickly pull away. 

Gyrus thought he had the underhand, trying to feebly convince Don he was still on his side. He was hardly fooling himself. Don had already began to suspect Gyrus had started to collaborate with the shadows long ago. Whatever plan he had thought of this time, he was too little, too late. Everyone in the room of swords had started to doubt Gyrus' loyalties. Now all Don had to do was convince Kodya.

Gyrus quickly collected himself again. He pointed at scout, informing he had fixed the machine and had lost track of time.

Don disappeared into the crowd, his thoughts dark.

  
.

  
**Kodya**

He woke up to Gyrus gone again. Kodya stared at the high ceiling for a good half an hour before he willed himself out of bed.

 _Knock. Knock._

Kodya groaned, hoping it wasn't Don again. After his unsettling words yesterday, he wasn't sure he wanted to speak with him again. Kodya wanted to ask Gyrus about it, but he wasn't sure how to even bring the subject up. 

Luckily for him it turned out to be just Nephthys.

"Oh Kody, you looked terrible." Nephthys fretted over him, kissing him on the cheek. Her ability made him feel a little better, but the sense of exhaustion lingered.

"Thanks." Kodya deadpanned. 

"I'm taking you to eat." Nephthys grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the cafeteria. 

"I'm still in my nightclothes." He complained. Nephthys would hear none of it.

"When was the last time you actually rested? Or ate?" Nephthys demanded. 

Kodya heaved a sigh. "Hey I got five hours of sleep last night. And I ate yesterday."

Nephthys turned to him, both hands placed on her hips. "Other than the few slices of bread you nibbled on after I asked you to eat something?"

Kodya crossed his arms sternly. "I was going to eat. I got wrapped up in training."

"You're going to work yourself to death!" Nephthys threw her hands in the air in disbelief. "That's it. We're going to so something fun today. That doesn't involve rigorous excerise!"

"Whatever." Kodya didn't have the energy to make a caustic or sarcastic comment.

Nephthys pulled him along again, satisfied with his reluctant approval.

Kodya still wasn't happy about being lugged around in his underclothes, a simple white shirt and baggy pants but he knew he didn't have any choice. He probably had a case of bedhead as well.

They passed by two family members who were huddled just outside a room that presumably belonged to one of the two. One girl was a rookie Kodya had protected in the last relam, the other was a male who was one of Ragan's friends. Kodya never talked to him because they had never really gotten along.

The man glowered at Kodya as he passed by.

"And there goes his little lapdog." It was almost inaudiable, but Kodya caught it.

And he was not in the mood.

"What was that?"

Kodya turned sharply, striding up to the two. The girl flinched back, but Ragan's buddy just paused for a moment, like he wasn't expecting Kodya to hear.

"Kodya! What are you doing?" Nephthys asked in surprise, following Kodya to place a pacifying hand on his bicep.

The man quickly got over his shock, eyes narrowing. "Everyone knows Gyrus is working with the shadows. It's only a matter of time before the shows his true colors."

More of those rumors. Kodya's sharp look flickered to the girl. She looked terrified. It wasn't fair to Kodya or Gyrus, after everything they had done and went through to fight off the shadows. 

"Kodya." Nephthys urged, pulling at him lightly. 

"Are you the one who started those rumors?" Kodya demanded, pulling away from Nephthys to step into the range of the other male.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You going to tell on me? If you seriously believe Gyrus actually likes you more than a lapdog-"

"Ублюдок-" _Bastard_.

Kodya's first hit broke the other's jaw. His next knocked him to the ground, clutching a bloody nose.

The rookie girl screamed and ran to get help.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kodya snarled, grabbing a handful of the man's shirt to yank him up to eye level.

The other male groaned, holding his jaw. 

"Enough!" Nephthys separated the two, a firm hand settling on his chest. 

"You're just going to standby and let him talk shit about Gyrus and me?" Kodya demanded in increduilty.

"I'm not saying he's right!" Nephthys defended herself. "But you're not acting any better!"

"Tch." Kodya backed off, storming away. He could see Nephthys leading the man to the infirmary out of his peripheral vision.

Unbelievable. Kodya thought, stalking to anywhere besides rooms he knew people would be occupying.

Even Don was convinced Gyrus was with the shadows. For a good reason too. His anger was slowly directed to Gyrus. Countless times he had begged Gyrus to confide in him. Had he really told Don first? That wasn't even the part he was upset about. It was the fact Gyrus hadn't even bothered to tell him anything at all.

"Argh!" Kodya yelled out in annoyance. He kicked at a wall. It hurt more than he liked to admit. "черт побери!" _Dammit_.

Gyrus hadn't even told him that he was leaving again. 

A hand clapped his shoulder, and Kodya tensed and turned to the source of the contact.

"Ah, amigo! I've been looking for you." Don greeted friendly.

Kodya relaxed. Don's tone was light, but he looked concerned for Kodya. Guess word had spread about the fight. He was half hoping Gyrus had returned. 

"Were you expecting someone else?" Don had read his mind.

Kind of. Kodya thought. "Er, no. You just...surprised me." He internally winced at how bad the lie sounded out loud. 

"Ay, sorry. Did not mean to sneak up on you. I heard about your confrontation. I need to speak with you about Gyrus. In private. believe it's time to tell you everything I know."

Don led Kodya to his room. Kodya didn't know what to, expect but Don's room reflected the typical traits of Don's personality. He had a few instruments lying around, potted plants adorning walls and shelves, and Spanish decorations sticking out from all angles.

"Make yourself comfortable." Don offered, guiding Kodya to rest at the edge of his bed.

"Alright." Kodya tried not to look too awkward, shifting uncomfortably.

Don chose to sit right next to him, focusing on him a little too intently. 

"What has Gyrus told you so far?" Don asked, pinning Kodya with a calculating look.

"Uh..." Kodya leaned back slightly, sweating. "Well he hasn't really told me anything. I guess he's been acting a little different though."

"How so?" Don pried, creasing his brows in worry. 

"Well..." Kodya recalled the time Gyrus had snapped at him out of nowhere.

"Gyrus, I heard you talking in your sleep last night. Are you alright?" Kodya had to shake Gyrus out of a nightmare one night. He took Gyrus' hand in his own attempt to calm him.

"Please, I dont want to talk about it." Gyrus took Kodya's hand to move it away. 

"But Gyrus-"

"I said let it go!" Gyrus sharp tone is acerbic and more biting than Kodya has ever heard it. His face is contorted into something so ominous, it hardly resembles his mentor.

The air around the two feels so thick and stifling, Kodya finds it hard to breathe. Cold seeps into his bones, paralyzing him. It's just his imagination, but the atmostsphere almost resembles the presence of a shadow. Kodya looked down at Gyrus who has his hand in a crushing grip.

"Y-You're hurting me." Kodya stated more out of surprise than hurt.

Gyrus seems to snap out of his anger. He released Kodya's hand just as quick as he had clenched it. The tension in the room dissipates. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Gyrus got up and started to frantically get dressed.

"What're you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Kodya was so shaken he couldn't move from his spot.

"I- I'll be back tomorrow." Gyrus announced, leaving so quick Kodya didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. 

In the present, Kodya had started to break out from cold sweat from the memory. "And a few other things...but I'd rather not talk about them. You get the idea."

"Yes, Amigo. I'm sorry to bring up such a distressing memory." Don nods sympathetically, placing a hand on Kodya's lap. Kodya flinches at the contact. Don gets the cue, and retracts his hand gently. 

"I fear Gyrus is loosing an uphill battle. We must keep track of any suspicious activity. It would be in both best interest if you would report any more incidents to me." Don sighs, looking towards Kodya in silent inquiry. 

Kodya nodded in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

"Excellent." Don finishes, standing. "I just wish to keep everyone safe in the room of swords. Gyrus probably means no harm, but he is not always aware of his true potential and strength. I know the rumors of Gyrus are probably false. But we must be vigilant regardless. Let's just keep this between you and me, hmm?" Don held out a hand to help Kodya up.

Kodya stared at the hand, hesitant. Was it really in Gyrus' best interest to keep secrets about him? 

Then again, Gyrus was keeping secrets from him as well.

You're no better than him. Nephthys' words about his hypocritical ways crashed over him in a wave that doused him in shame.

Could he change Gyrus? Kodya had always given his all to Gyrus. The other was always so guarded, and pulling anything from him always drained Kodya. He cared for Gyrus so much it hurt. He would give anything to keep Gyrus happy.

"Yes, of course." Kodya took the hand which hoisted him to his feet. Maybe his attempts at helping Gyrus from falling over the edge were in vain, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. 

"I knew I could count on you." Don wrapped an arm around Kodya to pull him close. Kodya grimaced, trying to hide his discomfort. The older Spanish man led him out of the room, chuckling about how stubborn Gyrus could be, and how he had been so surprised when Kodya came along and ruined that.

Kodya allowed a small chuckle as well. His heart swelled at the remark. If he had managed to get through to Gyrus before when no one else was able to, it was then possible to manage it again. 

"Kodya, try not to get in any more fights." Don added with a serious note. "Even if João probably deserved it."

Kodya half grunted an apology. Jao or whatever his name was definitely deserved it. Don perked up at a figure walking toward them.

"Look who has returned!" Don finally released Kodya to give Gurus a hearty embrace. He patted his back enthusiastically before pulling away.

"I trust everything went well?" Don asked Gyrus, who seemed to know exactly what the man was talking about. 

"Yes. Scout upgrades were successful in grading the environments of the new realms.   
Unfortunately that spike of energy that you detected turned out to be just an earthquake. The next realm shouldn't be a problem. However, scout was damaged in the process of scoping. It'll delay our next voyage. I'll have to get him fixed." Gyrus' frown deepened at the thought of his loyal companion being destroyed. 

"I see." Don said thoughtfully after a while. He stepped back to get a good look at Gyrus. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be wrong.

"As long as our family is safe that is all that matters." Don turned to wink at Kodya. "I'll leave you two to it." Don returned to the room after saying his respective partings.

Gyrus turned to Kodya whose thoughts were still turning over like a restless storm at sea.

"You alright?"

What a strange question to ask. It wasn't like Don would ever do anything to him. Kodya wondered if Gyrus suspected what they had talked about.

"Yeah. We talked about family stuff." Kodya replied offhandedly, which was technically true.

"Okay. I'm about to shower, you wana come with?" Gyrus offered, leaning in close with a small smile. 

Kodya blushed at the implications of what Gyrus had asked. "A-Actually Ainju asked me to practice meditation with him." Was the first excuse he could think of. Gyrus looked slightly disappointed, but accepted Kodya's answer with a nod.

"I'll see you after supper then."

.

Gyrus came back late. 

Kodya stepped out of the shower dressed in simple sweats, and another white tee. He was towel drying his hair when Gyrus marched in, looking generally irritated.

Kodya paused at the accusary look Gyrus gave him. "What?"

"Really, Kodya? You're getting in fights?"

Kodya assumed Gyrus had ran into Nephthys. 

"He started it-" 

Gyrus strode up Kodya, silencing him with a glare. "You don't get to put the blame on others this time, Kodya! We've worked on controlling your anger! Take responsibility for once! You can't just knock everyone's lights out for gossiping!"

"I was sticking up for you!" Kodya balled up his towel and threw it petulantly at Gyrus. It would've been funny had the room not been so tense.

Gyrus ripped the wet towel from his face, fuming. His voice is even and dead serious next time he speaks.

"Kodya? Do me a favor."

"..." Kodya continued to glare, setting his expression to a hard look. 

"Don't defend me anymore."

Kodya barked out a laugh. "Do you even know what he said? No! Cause you weren't there! And it's not just him! We're supposed to family." Kodya bites back, just as annoyed. "Yet everyone is just talking about everyone behind everyone's back! And maybe they're right about you- I've always tried so hard to be by your side, Gyrus. But you wont let me!" Kodya voice cracks from his shouting. "Do you even care about me Gyrus?!" 

Kodya feels something wet slide down his cheek. It isn't from his shower. He quickly wipes at his eye in frustration, turning away to try and retreat out the door. He is glad their room is soundproof.

Gyrus caught his arm, and pulled him into an embrace. Kodya sometimes forgets how strong and agile Gyrus is. He can't bring himself to relax. Gyrus hugs him like it's the last time he'll ever see him.

"Promise me something, Kodya." Gyrus muffled voice says from Kodya's chest.

Gyrus was acting off again. Like he knew something Kodya didn't. His mouth felt dry, and he found himself unable to respond. Gyrus continued anyhow.

"If I ever get reset, promise me you'll tell me everything I've forgotten. Please."

"Why are you saying all these things? It's almost as if..." Kodya can't bring himself to finish. Don had once implied Gyrus would rather end himself than give into his 'dark' side. Was Gyrus really contemplating it?

"Promise me." Gyrus begged, squeezing Kodya tighter for comfort. He tilted his head to look at Kodya in the eye, and Kodya could feel his will crumbling.

"I...promise." The words came out strained and empty. Gyrus seemed to relax at those words, sinking into Kodya. His violet eyes softened.

"Thank you, I knew I could count you." Gyrus whispered, sighing in relief.

Kodya's heart dropped like a stone at those words. He went to say something else, but Gyrus dipped his head with his hands to lock him in a kiss.

.

**Nephthys**

Don had decided Gyrus was fit enough to attend the next realm. 

Several weeks had passed since Kodya had gotten into a fight, and his moods had improved considerably. He was still constantly worried about Gyrus which brought her to her current dilemma. 

"Please Nephthys...I have to know." Kodya was sitting on her bed, head in his hands.

Kodya had beseeched her to try to channel her ability to see if he would be able to help Gyrus. Although she had explained her visions didn't work like that, how it only showed her fragments and possible events where fate was inclined to lead them, Kodya insisted. 

"I'll try." Nephthys agreed.

Kodya looked up like Nephthys had blessed him with the powers of her Gods. Which wasn't too far off, considering where her powers had been derived from.

Nephthys sat as well, clasping Kodya's calloused hand in her delicate one. She closed her eyes and focused. 

Instantly, a kaleidoscope of colors flashed behind her eyes, and her heart fluttered as different emotions flooded through her. It wasn't her emotions, but future Kodya's.

"Strained...hurt...why?" It was an overwhelming sensation, processing so many events and feelings that did not belong to her. The sensations seem to recognize she was foreign, and disguised themselves, which made it even harder to decipher their meaning. She focused until there was a sharp pain prickling at her temples, forcing her to open her eyes, gasping.

"What did you see?" Kodya looked worried.

"I told you I don't always 'see' the future. Sometimes the connections of fate run through me, giving me a feel of where things will go. I use those connections to piece together a prediction."

"Huh?" Kodya shook his head impatiently. 

Nephthys shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I couldn't piece together much. I see Gyrus in your future, but some of the dynamics have changed. How, I'm not sure. But one thing was certain. You two have a long road ahead of you if the shadows are to be conquered."  
.

She hated that her intuition was right sometimes.

All went well in the realm that held the twelfth boss sword. Even when they were separated from their main leaders, Gyrus and Dom they were still able to defeat the boss.

"Let's free Don and Gyrus before we head out." Ainju took command. "Ragan, you move the heaviest of the boulders. Anan, use your accelerated water properties to break down the stone so it's easier to demolish. Kodya and the other fighters will assist Ragan in clearing the rest of the rubble. I'll send in a clone after to make sure there's a clear path to get the two out safely." 

The others got to work and were able to clear a large enough opening for family members to go through a couple at a time.

Hinju returned shortly after disappearing into the cave. "I'll need some help clearing the mist. Don and Gyrus are definitely in there somewhere."

Nephthys earlier premonition weighed on her heavily as she stayed close to Kodya. The bad feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach was starting to surface again. 

"Its dark, I can hardly see a thing." Nephthys squeezed Kodya's arm for reassuance.   
  
"Is it just me or did it get colder?" Kodya shivered. The mist was as thick as it was dark. 

"I heard a voice from over here." Hinju lead the wary group deeper through the mouth of the cave.

Hinju reached through the mist, appearing to have found one of the leaders.

It turned out to be Gyrus.

Ba-thump. 

That horrible, unsettling feeling again.

Gyrus turned, but there was something wrong. Half his face was obscured with shadows. Nephthys could only watch with alarm as he turned and unleashed a dark ball of energy right at Hinju.

AHHH-! The death had definitely been agonizing. The scream would surely haunt her for many nights to come. The blast had cleared most of the smoke. Don stumbled from the smog, a haunted look on his face. He stepped in front of the group with a hand out, as if to ward off Gyrus.

"Stay back! He's lost it!"

There were collective gasps and cries of disbelief.

"Why you-" Gyrus growled stepping forward toward Don, brandishing his sword. 

"Stay back!" Mimi and Feather ran to Don's aid. 

"No..." Nephthys didn't want to believe it.

"Gyrus." Kodya stepped forward, and Nephthys was terrified for a moment he'd try and join Gyrus.

Gyrus took one last took at the two before he clicked his boots together and took off.

"Hey!" Ragan barked. She looked toward Don. "Should I go after him?"

Don shook his head with a grave look. "No. He'll be back. I'm sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now I gotta face the fact that you're never coming back."

**Kodya**

In the end, he wasn't able to convince Gyrus to turn himself in. Even with the promise of vouching for him to sort out everything- because it had to be a misunderstanding...Kodya didn't want to believe Gyrus had really betrayed him.

Everyone pretty much felt bad for him. He didn't want their pity however. He just wanted Gyrus to see some sense.

All Gyrus had left in his wake after he had visited Kodya one last time was a notebook. It was bound by letter pages and some of the pages were dog-earred and marked with footnotes. 

He didn't understand most of it. There were coded messages, sketches of various things like blueprints, realms, and calculations. 

Kodya had never been one for science. But Gyrus had taught him a few things, just enough to make out there was some type of object Gyrus wanted him to find and keep hidden.

Kodya sighed once more, flipping to the first page. 

  
_**Entry 1** _

_Kodya, I understand you're upset. You got every right to be. I wish I could tell you more in detail, but all I can tell you is the message that you'll have to decipher by yourself. Refer to entry #7. I can't say I'm sorry for what I did, but I can say I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. Everything we had was real, Kid._

_Every midnight moment, every hit you took for me, everything you've taught me to cook in the realms, every detail you shared with me about your past, and every moment that was just simply, us._

_You've always caught my eye, Kodya. It was like pulling a seraph from the water. All I could see when I pulled you from the lake that day is the glow of the sun reflecting off those striking blue eyes. I was always aware of what I was, and why I thought why we couldn't ever be together. You were so persistent though, ha._

_I didn't see the harm in keeping you at arms length. So I could protect you from a distance. But as time passed, I was haunted by my shadows and my conflicting inner emotions. I gave into my selfish desires, and that's where I was wrong. Wrong for putting myself and my emotions first, and for that, I don't think I'll ever be willing to forgive myself._

The writing got sloppier as the entry went on, and some water damage marked the page. Kodya decided he wouldn't be able to make out the last few paragraphs easily.

Kodya turned a few more pages, skimming until he found other entries that caught his attention.

  
_**Entry 34** _

_Have to play the role of the villan to save everyone. I hope you can understand and forgive me one day..._

_**Entry 41** _

_I almost told you everything a few times. But there were always unfavorable circumstances lingering. Ultimately I decided to keep it a secret. At least, for now._

_**Entry 60** _

_No matter what happens just remember, I love you. I regret not telling you sooner, but it's always been you._

_**Entry 70 - last entry**_

_That's all I can tell you without compromising everything. If you want to hear the rest of this, I invite you to meet me in the ice realm tomorrow. Midday, just before the first black sun sets._

_Come alone. Bring only the things you need. Remember, this has to be your choice. I don't want you to regret anything. There's no turning back if you do happen to come with me. And it definitely won't be an easy path._

_Whatever you decide to choose, I respect your choice. The only thing I ask of you is to not forget your promise. Please Kodya, it's very important you do this and probably the only way we'll ever have a chance at winning this war._

After reading a majority of it, Kodya closed the journal abruptly with a soft 'poof.' He set it in the nightstand drawer, where he knew it would be kept safe. Kodya unceremoniously flopped the bed, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the bright florescent lights of his ceiling. 

Gyrus knew all along. Or, at least he had an idea of where his decisions would lead him. Gyrus hadn't made it clear on what he was protecting Kodya from. All along Kodya thought it had been from the shadows, but now he was sure it was more than that. 

The only way Kodya would know was if he went to the realm to join Gyrus.

Kodya groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He needed more time to think. Gyrus wasn't giving him alot of time to make his decision. 

There was another knock on his door, startling from his thoughts. 

Kodya got up in dread, opening the automatic hatch. Don stood here, and by the expression on his face Kodya knew he wanted to have another 'talk.'

"Hola, friend. May I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Kodya invited the man tiredly.

Kodya directed Don to Gyrus' old work desk. It was one of the few things of Gyrus' he hadn't put away. Looking at Gyrus' things was too painful now that he had been gone a few days.

It was a simple long wooden table, one Gyrus had spent many long nights hovering over, scribbling notes and sketching diagrams. There was an extra chair where Kodya would sometimes sit and watch him, ask questions, and help hand him things. 

"You weren't at the family dinner I planned." Don frowned in concern. 

"I was in the shower." Kodya responded snappishly. He hadn't meant to, but he hated that he had to lie to everyone. "Sorry." He muttered almost immediately, looking away with guilt. 

"No worries Kodya. These are hard times." Don shook his head in understanding. "I merely wanted you to come so you could get your mind off things. You've been locked in your room unless you are on guard duty. You know you can tell me what's on your mind." Don locked eyes with Kodya, giving him a sad smile.

Kodya nodded solemnly. He really did need someone to talk to. But he had lost all trust when Gyrus had even turned his back on him. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"I know. I appreciate the kindness." Kodya was genuinely grateful. Don was one of the only ones who hadn't treated him all that differently. Especially since other family members weren't too fond of him. After all, he technically had enabled Gyrus with his abilities. Kodya couldn't bring himself to be mad at Gyrus however. He would easily do it over again if given the chance. Gyrus was a prisoner trapped by his own inner demons. Even Kodya wasn't strong enough to help his mentor overcome that. 

Kodya's expression was stoic as he continued. "I just want to help anyway I can."

"Even if it means taking down Gyrus? Resetting him if it comes down to it? Amigo, these are the questions you must ask yourself. Gyrus could easily exploit your indecisiveness." Don explained seriously. "I have to know Kodya, are you on our side?"

Kodya's resolve did not break. "I'll do whatever I have to."

Don sighed in relief. "That is good to know. I know Gyrus shall return. And when he does you are our greatest hope when it comes to subduing Gyrus."

Kodya felt a heavy weight rest on his shoulders. He furrowed his eyebrows in question. "What do you mean by that?

"Gyrus has grown more unstable than ever. He will kill anything or anyone that gets in his way. You saw what he did to Hinju. However, for as long as I have know Gyrus I've never seen him pratice so much restraint or act so calm as he does around you. It is truly fascinating. I can only hope we can get him back on the right path one day Kodya. We used to share the same dream, after all.

.

In the end, the guilt and responsibility kept him in the room of swords.

A few weeks had passed since Gyrus had visited him and Don had spoke with him.

Ragan had just relived him of guarding the swords, when Ciboullete offered to walk him to his room.

Which was suspicious.

Kodya tried to convince her he was just fine finding his room, but she insisted. 

"Does Don not trust me anymore?" He huffed in annoyance. 

Ciboulette rolled her eyes. "Careful, jolis yeux (pretty eyes), you're the one making it seem sketch. What happened to that good mood that you were just in?"

Kodya strictly crossed his arms. "I wasn't in a good mood. I was just talking to Nephthys."

"Okay, whatever." The two stopped in front of his door. 

Kodya looked over. Ciboulette did not appear to be leaving.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ciboulette sighed like she had better things to do. Kodya didn't know why she didn't just go do them.

"I mean, I wasn't planning on it-"

"Alright, let's go." Ciboulette all but dragged him in his room. 

"Your room is soundproof, right?" She looked around, scanning the room as if she were expecting a hidden camera.

"And I'm the sketchy one." Kodya raised a brow at her strange behavior. "What're you doing?"

Ciboulette mirrored Kodya, folding her arms. "What're **you** doing? Have you really just given up on Gyrus?"

Kodya is surprised at her accusation. "Excuse me?"

"Something is off, and I want to get to the bottom of it. I've had a lot of time to think, and there's something off about this whole room of swords. There are things that just don't add up Kodya. I always pestered Gyrus about it, but he said, 'let it go Cib. Dont worry about it Cib. We have powers. Other anomalies are bound to happen but, but-"

"Hold up." Kodya stopped her in her tracks. "Where is all this coming from? And why don't you talk about this girl stuff with Ragan!"

Ciboulette facepalmed, taking a deep breath. "Girl stuff?! Kodya, I'm talking about how nothing around us makes sense! And everyone just goes with it."

"I'm confused. Why do you girls always have to put so much meaning into everything?" Kodya asked, which was _not_ what Ciboulette wanted to hear.

"You know what? Never mind. Ugh. Obviously this was a mistake. I thought some of Gyrus' intellect might've rubbed off on you." Ciboulette snapped, turning to leave.

"W-Wait." Kodya called hesitantly.   
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just confused to where you're going with this."

Ciboulette sighed, calming herself as well. "I'm sorry too. I've been trying to wait for the right time to talk with you, but it just seems like you're always not in the mood or someone else is around you." She unfolded her arms and looked at Kodya in the face. "I've tried to talk to Ragan about it. You know how she gets. A bit like Gyrus. Overprotective."

A pang of hurt went through Kodya's heart everytime he heard that name. It was only reserved when Don spoke of him. Many of the family members just referred to Gyrus as 'The traitor.' Or 'Murderer.' And those were the mild ones.

"Yeah." Kodya allowed himself a small smile.

Ciboulette returned it. She put a hand on his shoulder, her face hesitant, like she was about to drop a bombshell.

"I think Gyrus has been set up."

Kodya's brow creased. "Cib, not you too. Gyrus made his own decisions. We have to hold him accountable."

Ciboulette shook her head, her face set in a hard, determined expression. "No, just listen. I have reason to believ-"

"Kodya!" There was frantic knocking on the door. It was Nephthys' voice. "Open up, hurry!"

Ciboulette reached the door first, worried at the tone of Nephthys'  
voice.

Nephthys was panting, a harrowing look on her face. Kodya and Ciboulette were instantly by her side comforting her.

"What happened?" Kodya and Ciboulette asked in unison.

"It's- It's Gyrus. He's returned." Nephthys managed, gasping for air. "He's after the swords!"

Ciboulette gave a stern look to Kodya. "We'll talk about this when we get back."

"Alright." Kodya nodded in agreement, following Nephthys as she led them down the hall.

Little did he know, those would be his final words to Ciboulette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made it so sad. 😭 will probably make a funny fic in a few weeks to cheer myself up. Also was eager to just finish this. Also , I didn't really edit this. So if there's mistakes oh well.


End file.
